Getting Back True Love
by Salli06
Summary: Duncan and Gwen regret getting together because they are too alike, but when they see how well Trent and Courtney are together, they plot to get back their true loves. Will Duncan win back Courtney? Will Trent get over the nine obsession and return to a happy life with Gwen? Find out next, on this episode of Total. Drama. Return to the Island. (Theme Song Enters)
1. Chapter 1

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

**Getting True Love Back**

_ Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa. I'm Kris McLean. We will have the return of our campers. Eleven from season one of 'Total Drama Island' and the cast of season four 'Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'. And now, for the cast! From season one; we have Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, Justin, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Herold, and DJ! From season two; Sam, Anna Maria, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Lightning, Dakota, Cameron, Jo, and Brick! Alright! Let's get this challenge started. It will be season one, versus season four. Ready? Good. Season one, you'll be known as the Rebel Rabbits. Season four, you'll be the Scattering Squirrels. Alright, you all know the rules. Let's get this challenge started._

"I really hate being back here with all these losers. Each and every one of them is more idiotic that before." Heather says in the confessional. "Hi, y'all! I'm back! I so ready to win this challenge!" Leshawna added.

"Hey, Courtney! I haven't seen you since we went to that double date." Bridgette hugged her, and Courtney hugged her back. "It's great to see you again, Bridge." "Tell me, how are things with Trent?" "Oh you know. He was second place on 'The Voice'. I was really happy for him." They heard noise next to them. It was Trent and Geoff. "Bro, I loved that song you did, that you said, it really reminded you of how you and Courtney got together." said a stocked Geoff. "You mean, 'Madness' by Muse. Yeah, I knew she'd love it." Trent hugged Courtney, who got on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Duncan, you look upset, man." said DJ. "I just thought _Princess_ was gonna run up to me, and kiss me, once she saw me. I can't believe she went for Elvis over there." Duncan said, carving a wooden skull, like the one he gave Courtney. "I'm sorry, Duncan, but you did cheat on her. Then you said she was getting annoying, and after she tried to explain she has changed, you told her you were really in love with Gwen. So, you tell me whether she should have moved on." DJ explained strictly to Duncan. "Yeah, well, I guess Gwen is a cool chick, but I love the way Courtney would challenge me, man. She just made me go _crazy_. I liked that. Plus, she would care whenever I got into trouble. That made me feel special, and, somehow, I felt loved. Sure, Gwen loves me, but not like Courtney. Or should I say, like Courtney did."

"Gwen, my girl, you look all depressed." said Leshawna. Gwen turned around to Leshawna. "Oh, I was just listening to Trent. It reminded me of when we were dating. She is so lucky. Duncan just runs around causing trouble. He's been in jail three times so far. Trent would have been a little more caring for me. I loved that he would always ask me how I was. It was so cute." "Yeah, but you basically sold him out, and then you moved on to dating the Punk guy on the show. Your so called other half." Gwen looked at Leshawna with sad eyes. She had broken up with the guy who cared more about her than any other guy. She heard Duncan in from behind her. "Hey, Gwen, ready to go for a swim. I just saw Princess over there-""See, you always have sweet nicknames for her." "She doesn't even like them. She really hates them." "Yeah, but that doesn't change that all you say to me is 'babe' and Gwen." "That is your name isn't it? And 'babe' is sort of a pet name."

"Aw, _T_. That's so nice of you. I love it." Duncan and Gwen saw Trent give Courtney a small piece of wood. Just like the one Duncan was carving. "This is the best gift I've ever received." Now Duncan broke the piece of wood he had his hand. "How could she say that? I gave her a wooden skull when we-" "There you go again Duncan. You always think of what you and Courtney did. What else was Courtney better at then me? Sex?" Duncan turned red, remember how good Courtney was whenever they had sex. "See, even that proves how much you prefer her." "Look, Gwen. I love you. I do. But maybe we do have too much in common than we want to admit. I just think that you and I were good for the time being, like it was what the fans wanted to see, but it's not what both of us want. We just aren't happy. How would all those people feel if they had to date their equal? I bet that after a while all the mystery of their relationship would fade away. It is not as fun as dating your opposite. A girl who looks at me as her protector when she gets scared during a scary movie, or story. That type that insist on cuddling after sex because she wants to whisper 'I love you' in your ear. Dating a person that doesn't know who you are and looks at you like you are some kind of Christmas gift." "You know what Duncan, you are right! I can't handle dating my equal. I don't want to date my equal anymore. I had a great thing going with a guy who really likes- _liked_ me." "Gwen, shall we team up to get our true loves back?" "Your on!"


	2. Chapter 2

_(None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story.  
_

**Getting True Love Back- Chapter 2 (Once a cheater…)**

_Okay campers! For today's first challenge, you will each help one another try and reach the other side of the lake using boats. There will be four people for boat, except for one boat on each team. I do add that Alejandro… yes, Alejandro, will be joining the team of season four._

"What! That is so not fair!" Heather yelled. She stomped her feet and kicked the dirt. "Hola, old friends." Alejandro waved at the cast from season one.

_Okay, enough with the hating and mating. Back to important things. ME! Where was I? Oh, yeah. You will have to try and reach the other side of the shore. There the teams will run to the close fire pits installed near the beach. They will need to light the fire pit. Then each of the people on the team will divide into partners. They will be your partner during the whole competition. If your partner is eliminated, so are you. Got that! As for Alejandro and DJ, you guess will bunk with one of the friendly teams. Did I forget to mention that? When you find out who your new camp buddy is, you will be sharing a bunk with that person. Yes, our budget got big enough that we were able to get you guys more bunks. Sort of… Your all eighteen now, right? _[Everyone nods] _Good! There are gonna be two couples per bunks. Each couple will be from a different team. Today will be a reward challenge, the buddies who rush back to this camp site, will have the first pick to bunks. Alright! Let's… Get… This… Challenge… Started-ed-ed-ed!_

"Courtney, I got our boat." Trent smiled at Courtney. Courtney ran to Trent, then she saw Gwen get into the boat, alongside with Duncan, "What the-?" Courtney went into the boat and sat with her head on Trent's shoulder. "Ready to get our rowing started?" Trent said kissing Courtney's cheek. Courtney saw Gwen turn red.

"How could he just do that with her? I mean, seriously? I can't stand her getting kisses from him. He was _mine_ before he was hers." Gwen admitted to the confessional.

"So, why are you guys in our boat?" Courtney narrowed her eyes at Duncan. Courtney was rowing the boat in front of Trent. Duncan was in front of Courtney, and Gwen sat behind Trent. They were moving faster than the other boats. It was probably the awkwardness that encourage them to reach shore pronto. Once they looked around, they noticed everyone from season one was at the shore. The four ran to the fire pit, and Duncan took out his lighter to turn it on. Courtney rolled her eyes and said, "Duncan! We could get in trouble!" Duncan turned and said, "Relax, babe." Courtney growled. Duncan smile. "I missed her doing that." Trent turned to Duncan, "You had your chance. She's with me now." Trent ran near Courtney who grabbed the rock with her name, while Trent grabbed the one with his name. "WHAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Courtney stomped her feet. "Who did you get?" Trent said worried. Courtney turned around and hit Duncan's back with the rock. "OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THREW THAT! HEROLD…" Courtney threw the rock with Duncan's name to his feet. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY HELL!" Trent frowned at Duncan, while Duncan got close to Courtney. "Princess… We are gonna have a fantastic time." "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU REJECT!" "God! I missed all of this!" "Shut up, Duncan! Just shut up!"

"TRENT! I GOT TRENT!" Everyone turned to see a happy Gwen. She was glowing with happiness. "Oh, dear." Trent said, Grabbing his chest in horror. "Come one Trent, we're gonna win this together." Courtney growled at Gwen. "Duncan! Hurry up! If I'm not pair with Trent, I _at least_ want to get the better looking bunk!" "Yes, sir! Courtney, sir!" Gwen runs through the forest, holding Trent's hand. "Look, Gwen, I like you as a friend, but I'm not interested in you as-" "We're getting close." Suddenly both are dropped to the floor as the see Duncan running for his sweet life, with Courtney on his back, pulling hard on his Mohawk. "FASTER! DON'T YOU DARE QUIT, YOU PUSSY!" "COURTNEY, STOP PULLING! IT HURTS!" Trent looked at Courtney with a huge surprise. She just kept pulling at his Mohawk. Once they got to the camp. Courtney ran to the better looking bunk. It had its own bathroom. "Yes, we got it." Duncan, grabbed Courtney and picked her up in a hug. "WHAT THE FUCK! PUT ME DOWN!" Duncan let her down with a sad face. Once she saw Trent, she ran to him and hugged him, planting a kiss on his lips. "Sorry honey. Wish it was you I was sharing a bunk with." "Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable with Duncan." "Trust me, comfort is not in my plans."

"I seriously doubt, Duncan and I will ever feel comfort around each other. Ever!" Courtney confessed to the confessional. "She'll be mine in three days." Duncan grinned into the camera of the confessional.

Courtney settled her things into the new bunk. She saw a couple from season four enter the bunk. "Hello, my name is Brick. I'm a- umph!" "Shut it! No one wants to hear." Jo punched Brick in the stomach. Courtney walked up to Brick and helped him up. "Hi Brick, my name is Courtney." Duncan grows jealous and goes up to Courtney, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey Princess, you're here to amuse me, not junior cadet over there." She pushes him, and smiles at Brick. "Oh, Duncan, I'm being _nice_. You know, that thing you can never be." Duncan grabs Brick and throws him to their side of the room. "Oh look who's talking, queen of the evils!" Jo walks in front of Duncan and Brick. "I'm sorry to interrupt-" "And who are you?" asked Duncan. "My name is Jo. I'm this idiot's partner." She pushed Duncan really hard that he hit his back. "Hey, you don't have to push him." "Oh, well, your partner just injured my only chance to win a million dollars." "Oh, yeah. Well, I need Duncan here to win, so… BACK OFF!" Duncan noticed that Jo flinched when Courtney pretended to punch her. Brick looked at Duncan and said, " I wouldn't want to mess around with your partner." "Good, cause that's all I intend to do." Duncan looked at Courtney with a devouring look. That night, Courtney got out of the shower with a bath robe. "Want me to help you out of those?" "No, can you tell Trent if he has my pajamas." Duncan got out of the bunk and saw Trent outside waiting to talk to Courtney. "What's wrong?" "I need to talk to Courtney." "What about?" "Just let me in, please." Duncan allowed Trent to walk into the bunk. "Hey, I told Duncan to see if you have my-" "I kissed Gwen! We had sex actually." Courtney just sat on her bunk bed and stared at the floor in shock. Trent walked closer to her. "Court, I'm so-" "Just get out. I don't want to see you." Duncan was outside the door. He saw Trent leave. "She wants her pajamas." "I'll bring them to her." "No, I'll just get them for her." Duncan walked into the bunk and saw Gwen had a huge red blush all over her face. Duncan walked up to her, and said, "You took it too far, Gwen." Gwen cried into her hands. "I'm so sorry." Duncan grabbed Courtney's stuff from Trent and went back into his bunk. "Courtney, I brought you your clothes." He tapped on the door to the bathroom. "Hey, can we come in." Geoff said holding Bridgette's hand. "I think Courtney need some time alone guys." Duncan said. "All of camp heard. Literally." Bridgette said with a weird expression on her face.

"Courtney. Here." She grabbed her pajamas. She was laughing. "Why are you laughing?" "I was just remembering when you cheated on me. I over reacted with you, and now that I actually fell in love with this guy, I'm laughing. I guess I'm laughing at how I'm so capable of being cheated on." She then started to cry. "Oh, don't cry, babe. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I thought I liked her, but I don't think I liked how our relationship turned into." She grabbed Duncan, hugged him, then, punched his gut. "I did tell you I'd get revenge from you cheating on me."


	3. Chapter 3

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story. _

**Getting True Love Back Chapter 3**

Gwen, walked up to Courtney to explain what happen between her and Trent. "Courtney, I'm so sorry. Let me explain everything that happened. I-" "I know what happened, Gwen. I saw everything." Courtney said looking at Gwen with narrow eyes. "How?" Gwen looked at Courtney with complete shock. "I have a PDA with me. I see the show on my PDA. I don't want to go back to being that manipulative and vile person I became in the past. I have change, and plan to stay changed." Courtney turned her attention to her PDA. "So then why did you rush to Duncan so you guys could win the first challenge? Weren't you vile to him there?" Courtney moved her onyx eyes to Gwen again. "You want me to tell you the truth? Okay, I did it because, since we'll be here for a long time, I don't want to get the sucky bunk while I'm here. I also did it because I like to see Duncan begging for mercy, while I pull on his Mohawk. That's the truth." Gwen looked at the Courtney she didn't recognize. It was as if she had somehow switch from personality. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about while I'm still here?" Courtney said while texting on her PDA. "No, that's all. Oh, actually. Why aren't you mad at me or Trent, like you were with Duncan?" She looked up to Gwen and notice that she was being sincere. Courtney looked at Gwen, with tears in her eyes. "I guess that since I had an actual relationship with Trent, I actually shared happiness and goals with him, I saw true happiness in both of our eyes once, that I'd rather see his happiness still on his face than see him suffering. You make him happy. I love him too much to force him to stay by my side. With Duncan, I was just infatuated with the fact that he was the bad boy every girl wanted, I grew jealous over not having what Trent and I had. I hope you and Trent are happy. That's all I wish in life right now. His happiness." Gwen saw that Courtney was crying. She began to tear up a little. "If it means anything, Duncan has always loved you." "Thanks Gwen. I'll keep that in mind."

_Campers, today's challenge will be to make ME, Kris McLean, a wonderful looking paradise. Each group will have to use the buddy system to do different activities. Whoever wins the challenge will be saved from elimination. Okay, let's start my new vacation paradise._

As always, Heather got the bright idea of calling herself the lead captain. "I'm the one who will tell all of you on which location you will be working! Got it!" "How about we let Geoff be lead?" Everyone turned around to look at the person who suggested the idea. It was Courtney. She then continued to explain her suggestion. "Well, Geoff is known for creating theme parties, and he's good at it. Why not let him lead this challenge? We could win it with Geoff as leader." Duncan stood up from the floor and clapped. Everyone followed, even Leshawna and Harlold. "Okay, you guys are making fun of me now." When she noticed Heather give the paper to Geoff, she knew they were now serious. "I'm only doing this because I don't want to lose the first challenge as a team. I don't think we can afford anyone getting eliminated." Heather said, making a pissed off face at Courtney. "Alright, as leader I am putting DJ, Bridgette and I in the on food and drinks preparation. Harold and Leshawna, you guys can build a small Hawaiian type of shack. Heather, you and Justin can work on paints, since Justin can't afford to hurt his face anymore."

"Yeah, my agent told me that if I injured my face on this challenge, I would be fired from the agency and would have to look at a new job somewhere else." Justin told the confessional.

"Gwen and Trent. You guys will have to look for flowers and palm tree leaves in the storage to make the shack look all awesome. Courtney and Duncan! You guys will be the once to design and arrange everything on the shack." Geoff saw the smile Courtney sent him.

"I couldn't be more than happy after getting a job that Geoff knew very well I could do. I was the one who helped organize the most recent campaign for our local congressman. I was so ready." Courtney said to the confessional camera.

"Alrighty, let's get this paradise challenge on!" Geoff spoke to the group, who gave a huge cheer. Gwen and Trent started walking to the storage. They noticed the other group was still deciding who will be leader of them. Gwen smiled at Trent, who grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. She couldn't help but giggle a little. She had changed her look a little. Now she wore more of a bluish color in her hair and clothes. It suited her more nicely. Her hair was longer too. Her hair was up to her shoulders. She wore it in a cute messy ponytail. Trent was starting to like the blue wearing Gwen a little more than he already did to the teal one. He began to grab the palm leaves as Gwen grabbed some pretty tropical looking flowers. They walked back to their group and handed them the flowers and leaves. Leshawna and Harold finished of the shack in good time. Just as Courtney and Duncan began to help Justin and Heather paint the sign of the shack and other small decorations. Once done. Duncan helped Courtney up and the whole group began putting the palm leaves and flowers around the shack. In the end, Harold, Trent and Duncan put up the sign, while the girls and Justin decorated the inside of it with color coordinated cups and plates. Along with some tiki type of sculptures Duncan carved with his pocket knife. Geoff, Bridgette and DJ entered with the food and the drinks. They organized the plates of the tropical fruit, food and drinks around the shack. They placed the shack nicely on the beach near the lake. The whole team turned to see how the other team had done their shack. It looked messy and as if it came from the creation of six year old. Not very nice looking.

_Well campers, let's see how you did. Wow! What is THAT!_

"It's our paradise for you!" Said Zoey with an embarrassed enthusiasm. She saw that Kris gave a disgusted look and turned around sadden to her team. Mike placed a hand on her shoulder to cheer her up.

_Now this is a paradise shack! The Rebel Rabbits win!_

Suddenly as he announced that, Mike had one of his personality changes and destroyed the hard worked on shack the Rabbits had created. Once he finished, his personality went back. All of the season 1 members growled at Mike, who terrified at Duncan and Courtney, moved back slowly.

"I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I swear." Mike tells the confessional.

_Well, this is some unfortunate news to me and the Rabbits. The rules do say it has to be a good looking and stable paradise. So that means, the Scattering Squirrels are the winners. _

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT FREAK CAME TO DESTROY OUR SHACK! THEY SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" yelled a mad Heather. The rest of the team groaned and complained.

_ Sorry, but there are no rules against destroying the other teams shack._

"I'll destroy their-" grumbled Duncan.

_No-can-do, Duncan. I need the shack. So you can't destroy it. Okay! Scattering Squirrels, you can go back to your bunks. Meanwhile, Rebel Rabbits, you can choose on which buddy group to eliminate._

As the Rabbits saw Kris leave, they all got in a circle together. "We should eliminate Leshawna and Harold, since they are the weakest links in our team." suggested Heather. "Why you little-" Leshawna launched herself at Heather, but was stopped by Courtney and Bridgette. "I actually want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." Everyone turned to look at DJ. "Why, man?" said Geoff. "I just can't help but remember the last time I was here. I failed all of you. Plus, everyone has a buddy except for me. It's only fair." DJ sounded really sincere. "Are you sure, dude? You could be of great use later on." Duncan patted his friends back. "I'm sure." Everyone looked at DJ and gave him a hug. "This was actually a very useful elimination process." Trent announced. Everyone gave an agreeing gesture.

The elimination passed as expected. DJ was sent home and he went out happy. Gwen and Trent returned to their bunk. "I'm gonna miss DJ!" said Gwen in a sad tone. "Yeah, me too." Trent gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "How about we go out to the lake and I'll play you a song with my guitar, like old times." He smiled at her, and saw her smile back in return. "Alright, but you have to sing our song." Once at the beach of the lake, Trent sang their song. When he finished, he told Gwen to get closer to him and wrapped his hands around her body to keep her warm. "I missed you, Gwen." "I missed you too, Trent."

In Duncan and Courtney's bunks, Duncan couldn't help but notice how beautiful Courtney looked. Her now long hair, that reached a little above her now fully grown breast.

While Courtney was showering, Jo was doing push-ups on the floor, and Brick was color coordinating his socks(which were all the same color), Duncan sneaked through Courtney's undergarments. He saw she had gone from a 34C to a 36D. It made him shiver a little from the thought of how they would look. "_Oh, yeah_!" Jo and Brick looked at Duncan, who gave them a furious look, "You didn't see anything, got it!" Jo and Brick got back to their activities.

Courtney walked out with her cute leopard shorts and white tank top pajama. Duncan noticed every inch of her, and Courtney notice his eyes on her. She hit him with her pillow. "OUCH! Why did you do that!" "For staring inappropriately." Courtney walked to her suitcase, noticing her undergarments were all disorganized. Duncan had gone out to smoke. "DUUUNNNCAN!" All the birds on the trees scattered throughout the whole camp. The campers in their bunks hid from Courtney. Trent and Gwen jumped at the sudden yell, thinking to each other, then saying in unison, "He's dead." Courtney grabbed Duncan by his Mohawk and dragged him to the bunk. "Why did you go through my undergarments?" she said with her eyes full of fire. "Which one of you told!" Duncan said with a fist in his hands. Jo and Brick both hid under their blankets. "Neither! Now I definitely know it was you!" Courtney said making a fist with her right hand. "Let me explain. I was curious about, um, well-"

"I knew I was gonna get punched whether I made a good excuse or told her the truth. So I just took the punch." Duncan to the confessional.

"Oh just punch me already." He flinched at the sight of Courtney's hand near his face. Courtney relaxed her hand. "Just don't do it again." She walked back to her suitcase and began to rearrange her clothes. "You're not mad?" said a suspicious Duncan. "I am, but I'm letting it go. It's not worth me getting angry at you. We're partners in this game, and since I know I haven't trusted you in the past, I plan to trust you now, and have that trust returned." Duncan, Jo and Brick looked at Courtney in shock. "You know, I've been getting that face all day long." Duncan then went up to Courtney and hugged her. "I'm happy for you, Princess." He was smelling her hair and kissing the top of her forehead, when he heard, "Duncan, don't ever do that to me again. It is so inappropriate." Duncan let go of her. "Sorry." She then cupped his cheek in her hand and said, "Apology accepted."


	4. Chapter 4

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

**Getting Back True Love Chapter 4**

_Alright campers, wakey wakey. Unfortunately, Justin has to leave us. Yes, he got a three million dollar offer as an eye model. He said his goodbyes this morning._

"I was so glad that Justin was finally out of the competition, but then Kris said," Heather tells the confessional.

_That means Heather will have to leave._

"NO!" Everyone turns to see Alejandro. "I mean, I'm available, so I can be her partner." Alejandro said with a blush on his face.

Well, I don't see a problem with this. Are the Squirrels okay with it?

"Yes!" They all said in unison. With a bit too much joy on their voices. Alejandro gives them a mad look. Then he moves close to Heather.

_Well, for today's challenge we will be taking care of these young campers. Each team will have ten kids, two per buddies. Your job is to make the young campers have an awesome camping experience for three days. You have to have camp activities, hiking and outdoors sleeping. You will be sleeping in the woods for one night. That will be their first night in camp. The final night, they will share your bunks. Here are your little campers._

Gwen and Trent got a little African-American girl that likes ballet, and a little boy who likes to collect bugs. Heather and Alejandro got a girl who is as naïve as Lindsey, and a chubby boy who loves to eat. Leshawna and Herold got an Indian girl who is too nice, and a shy boy. Bridgette and Geoff got a pair of twins, who are both smart mouths. And Duncan and Courtney got a young girl who loves to read, and a boy who likes to pick on people.

"Okay, so what are your names?" said Gwen to the little kids. "My name is Desiree. I'm twelve and I am going to be a professional ballet dancer." She said with a cocky grin. Gwen's eyes twitch at how uncommon their personalities were. "And you?" Trent told the little boy. "I'm Michael. I'm half Arabian. I love to collect bugs because I want to be an Entomologist. Do you want to see my bug jar?" Michael placed the jar on Trent's face. "Um, they look pretty." The little boy looks at Trent with an angry face, "Bugs aren't pretty! They are cool!" Gwen rolled her eyes at the little boy. "I want to eat something. Kris said you guys would make us something to eat." "Well, Gwen, we should head to the kitchen then." "Right."

Duncan was laughing non-stop. "Hahahahaha. Look at her struggle to make him stop. OUCH! Why did you hit me!" Courtney pulls Duncan's Mohawk. "Because it isn't funny!" The little kids look at Courtney and Duncan with huge smiles in their faces. "Hahaha. She's hitting a boy!" The little boy said. Duncan goes up to the little boy and pretends to almost punch him. The little boy flinches. "I thought you were all tough?" The little girl walks up to Courtney. "Why is he bugging me?" she begins to tear up a little. "Oh, sweetheart, he's just confused on his feelings for you. He wants to see if he should be your friend." The little girl looks at the little boy who is blushing. "Why are girls so confusing?" says the little boy. "I don't know. But the more they confuse us, the more we want to be around them." Duncan says while watching Courtney lead the little girl to the kitchen. "Come little man, we have a long journey ahead of us. What's your name by the way?" "My name is Trevor, what's yours?" "I'm Duncan. The hottie who will be your other counselor, her name is Courtney." "Is she your girlfriend?" "Yeah, she is." "She's pretty, and she's nice. I'm met her before. In Junior Camp. She met Anne before too. We all went to Junior Camp together. She was one of the counselors." "Really?" "Yeah, that's why Anne is so confident around her. I wish she was that confident around me. Maybe it's cause I've been picking on her since we were ten. I'm twelve now, but I still don't know how I feel about her." "My little man, you and I will be the best buds ever."

Gwen is giving Desiree and Michael their meal before they hike to their camping ground. "So, why do you wear all black? Are you mourning?" says Michael to Gwen. "Yeah, I'm mourning that life sucks." "Wow, are you emo or something?" says Desiree. "No, she's Goth." Tells Trent to the kids. "Oh, okay. Well, when will we leave? I want to see the different the bugs along the road." "Ew, that is disgusting. Why would you want to collect those weird bugs?" "They aren't disgusting, they are interesting!" Gwen and Trent look at the kids. They are arguing and that is making the kids seem more annoying than Trent and Gwen wanted. "Guys, please stop fighting. We need to see what we will be taking to the camp ground." "It's her! She's so… Ugh!" "Look, let's just get ready and leave." Gwen looked at both kids. "Why couldn't we get Camp Counselor Courtney?" says Desiree. "Yeah, she usually knows how to calm us down. We would call her CCC for short." Said Michael. Gwen looked at the kids. "How do you know Courtney?" "From Junior Camp. She was our year groups camp counselor." Trent looked at Gwen. "Should I ask Courtney for her help?" "Yes, please."

"Courtney!" Trent yelled at her. She turned around and made a questioning face. "The kids said you were their camp counselor before. Can you give us a tip on how to calm them down?" Courtney looked at Trent with a smile. Duncan saw that she still had love in her, for him. "Well, if you sing to Desiree, she'll be calmed. And just allow Michael to grab several bugs along the way. That should calm them." she couldn't help but keep on smiling. Trent then said, "How do I stop them from arguing with each other?" "Tell Desiree to tell you about her school, and tell Gwen to ask Michael about his school. It always gives them something in common to talk about." Trent smiled at Courtney and said, "You are a huge help. Thank you." She smiled back and said, "Have fun with the kids and Gwen. I'm sure you'll be feeling like this is a future experience to what might happen." "Yeah, Court. I hope it really is something like that." Trent walked back to Gwen and said, "She said to keep them busy by talking about how school is going." "Oh, my gosh! School is such a drag!" says Desiree with an annoyed look. "The principle is making us wear uniforms! Why would you do that to us? He is so mean!" Then Michael continued, "Yeah, and then that English teacher, Mrs. Gibbert, is always nagging about not having the shirt as the specific color of white. She said my shirt was Ivory. I didn't even know what she was talking about." Trent looked at Gwen with a huge grin. "That worked better than I thought."

Courtney turned to where the kids and Duncan were getting ready for the hike and the camping. "Duncan, don't pack to many chocolates. They will be wasted for tomorrow's group activity." He looked at her and said, "Why don't you go ask Trent to help you?" She walked up to him and hugged his torso, "Could it be that, Duncan Nicolosi, is jealous?" He turned around and hugged her shoulders, "Maybe a little." The kids looked at each other with blushes and smiles. "Alright, let's go have an awesome adventure." Courtney grabbed Anne's hand and guided her out the door and to the woods. Trevor looked at Duncan. Duncan then said, "Go on, ask away." "How did you make her go up to you and hug you after you were being mean to her?" "That my man was letting her know that I didn't appreciate my girl being talked to by any guitar playing, Adam Levine looking guy." "Do you think Anne would react like that too?" "Who does she even like that is here?" "She likes one of the twins. His name is Lyle. He plays baseball. I WOULD KICK HIS ASS IF I HAD THE CHANCE!" Courtney turned around to look at Trevor, "NO BAD WORDS!" Trevor blushed as Anne made a disappointed face. "Little Duncan, we need to work on your skills to speak to the ladies." Trevor nodded with excitement.

It was already dark. Around seven-thirty. Trent took out his guitar and began to play 'Kumbaya'. The kids sang along to it, but Gwen was growing annoyed. Trent finished the song, and then began to sing his and Gwen's song. 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. "Wow, that's a cute song." said Desiree. "That's mine and Gwen's song. I sing it to her so that she knows how much I love her." Trent told an excited Desiree. "I don't believe in that mushy-gushy stuff." Everyone looked at Michael. "Why not?" said Gwen. "Because it only makes you all confused and it makes you make things that are not good for you. For example, right now, to make her happy, cause she didn't want to sing to 'Kumbaya', you sang that song. It's not right to always make women feel special." Gwen looked at him, "Did you like someone who you treated like that but they didn't treat you the same way?" Michael went red, then gave a look to Desiree. Desiree blushed and said, "I told you that you need to change your gross habits of picking up bugs on the floor, then we'll see." Trent smiled at Desiree. "Maybe there are some things that Michael should change. He could still collect bugs, just not while you hang out with Desiree. And maybe Desiree can be nicer to Michael and try to be more caring about him, like he is about her." Gwen looked at Trent. They had a similar conversation the night before about how Trent would stop his nine obsessions, and Gwen would be more caring. She smiled when the kids gave an approving nod.

Trent then said, "Why not play twenty-one questions?" "Is that your first one?" said Gwen, and the kids laughed. "Why did you leave Trent for Duncan?" said Desiree. Gwen blushed, "I was confused and I wanted to know how it felt to date a guy like Duncan." Michael then looked at her and said, "But for two seasons, Duncan really liked Courtney. He even tried getting revenge from Herold for voting her off. Plus, sure Trent was obsessed, but he was there for you during the fear competition, and he defended you from Heather. He put his love for you ahead of his ability to win the first season." Gwen was feeling bad that two kids were telling her, her mistakes from her past. She heard Trent say, "Sometimes we do things that are way too confusing even for us. Soon you will learn how confusing being in love can be. It will also be very hard for you, but to be honest, it is also very helpful when you end up finding what is truly special for you. Like me finding out that I really like Gwen. I love her. That's the most important thing in my life right now." Michael looks at Desiree, "I really hope that doesn't happen to me." "Me too!"

It was around ten-fifty and Gwen said, "We should go to bed now. The sooner we go to bed, the sooner we can leave to get back to base camp." Everyone nodded in approval. Inside the tent Desiree slept on the south end of the tent with Michael across from her. Trent and Gwen slept on the North side. She was cuddling next to him, and she was giggling. "Thanks for your sweet words." She kisses his cheek. "Goodnight, Trent." He kisses her back, "Goodnight, Gwen." "Goodnight." Say the kids in unison.

Meanwhile…

"Okay kids, we pitched the tent, we had smores, we sang camp songs, well Duncan tried to." The kids laughed at how Duncan sang. "Ha ha, very funny Princess." "What do you guys want to do now?" Courtney asked the kids. Trevor was sticking the stick in the fire, and Anne was reading a book about outdoor camp activities. Duncan hatched an idea. "What about a scary story?" "NO DUNCAN! We don't want to send them home with nightmares." "Babe, it's just a story. If you get scared I'll hug you." He grabbed Courtney by her waist and brought her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder and bit him. "OUCH! Why did you do that!" "If it's too scary for the kids I'll bite you even harder. Also, I'll be in the middle of the kids. In case one gets scared." "NO!" They all turned to Trevor. "I can handle scary stories. But if Anne gets scared, I don't mind hugging her." Anne blushed. Trevor scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his. "Okay." She said. Courtney then allowed Duncan to proceed. "So, there was this one time when me, my brothers and my friends all went down to a campsite near our home. We were walking down the forest when we suddenly heard some weird noise coming from the side of a bush. We thought it was a rabbit, but when we hit it with a rock, the dark shadow disappeared." Duncan noticed that the kids were now holding hands for support. Courtney was hugging his arm really tight. "So, we kept walking to where we were near our campsite. When we got there we started hearing again that there was someone in the other side of the bush making non-stop noise. It kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly we start seeing that on the ground there are footsteps on the ground, but not body was making them. The shadow got close to our fire, and the fire burst up and exploded, BOOM!" The kids and Courtney screamed. Courtney was on Duncan's lap and Trevor and Anne were hugging each other in fear. "DUNCAN! I told you not to make it scary!" she bit his shoulder again. "OUCH! Babe! I was just telling the story. I didn't expect you to scream. Anyways, we got-" "No Duncan! Stop telling the story. You scared us already." said Anne. "Well, this is actually a true story. We ran to the person in charge of setting campsites. We told him what happen, and he said 'Boy, you're not the first ones to suffer from that experience. Ever since they found the body of the dead teenager, we've had plenty of those things being said to us in that campsite.' A boy actually died because he put too much fire starter on his campfire. That is why, from that day on, I never visit that campsite, and I never take fire started camping." The kids were still scared. "We should go to sleep now." said Courtney. They all went into the tent. Duncan was on one side with Trevor on his left and Courtney on his right. Once she noticed that the kids were asleep, she said, "Was it really true Duncan?" Duncan got closer to Courtney and let her cuddle to his chest. "Unfortunately, yes." He rubbed her back until she fell asleep and he followed her not much after.

_What will happen next? Will the kids still be paranoid in the morning over Duncan's scary story? Will Trent and Gwen keep the kids from arguing with each other? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! (SHHHH!) Return to the Island.(Whisper)_


	5. Chapter 5

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ I know I'm not the greatest at writing these. My grammar is off, but I'm trying my best. I do appreciate all of your reviews. Thank you very much. As I said, I'll do my best. The Italic in the first paragraph is a flashback by the way._

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting Back True Love Chapter 5**_

Courtney woke up, not snuggled by Duncan, but sleeping on the other side of the tent, farther away from him. After she had snuggled up to Duncan, she removed herself. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression Duncan. I still like Trent, a lot. I'm not like all of you. I can't move on so easily like the rest of you can." With that she walked away and moved to be far away from Duncan, knowing he would be mad if she stayed by his side. She walked to Anne, who was sleeping with her book to her chest. "Anne, wake up." The girl moved a bit, but fell back to sleep. Courtney called to her again, but the one who woke up was Duncan. "Hey, Trevor, get up. I don't want to be in this stupid tent anymore." Trevor got up, and walked to the fire pit with Duncan. "What happen? Why are you mad?" said Trevor. Duncan didn't respond, he just started packing up all of their things that were outside near the tent. When Courtney and Anne got out with all of sleeping bags, Duncan yanked his and Trevor's away from Courtney, and began bringing down the tent. Once everything was ready, Duncan and Trevor walked back to base camp, with Courtney and Anne following slowly behind. "We could be going faster if Princess didn't have to walk so slowly." Anne looked at Courtney and said, "This is gonna be a long day for you Courtney, isn't it?" Courtney nodded slowly.

Trent woke Gwen from her sweet slumber. Gwen smiled at him, and removed herself from his arms. She woke up Desiree and Michael. They woke up and helped Trent and Gwen get everything ready before they left. Desiree and Michael picked up all of their equipment while Gwen and Trent got the tent. They were already for the day's journey. Michael was picking up bugs, and showing them to Trent. "Can I see?" said Desiree. Michael showed her a butterfly. "You're not gonna keep it, are you?" The little boy saw the tears Desiree was about to release, "I'll put it back, if you want." She smiled and he let it go. Gwen took Trent's hand and smiled at him. "They are so cute together." said Trent. She squeezed his hand, seeing the smile had grown bigger. Desiree then began humming a song, Trent sang along to her, and Michael shortly followed. They looked at Gwen who said, "I don't like pop music." Desiree gave her a glare and said, "It's Amy Winehouse. She's Jazz. Bruno Mars also sang it. But Amy sang it first." Trent then smiled at Desiree's knowledge of music. "Gwen has a different taste, but I'm sure if she heard the song, she might consider it." Michael looked at her and said, "I'm not much of an ear for Jazz. But my mom usually sings this song to me." Gwen felt awkward, "I actually do know Amy Winehouse, I'm just not too familiar with that song." Trent squeezed her hand, "Not many people are." Michael came across a unique type of bug, which he absorbed, but didn't pick it up. "It's a rare and dangerous bug. It is best if I just leave it there." Everyone nodded in agreement. Desiree put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you would love to take it, but it's for your own good." He smiled at her.

Courtney and Duncan arrived with Trevor and Anne. Anne and Trevor sat with everyone else of their group age to eat breakfast. Duncan sat with Geoff and Bridgette, while Courtney sat by herself at the far end of the table. "What happen, man?" said Geoff. "Princess over there ruined everything when we cuddled after the kids fell asleep. It only lasted a minute, before she started thinking of Elvis again. I don't get it. Why does she still like him?" Bridgette looked at the depressed Duncan, "Well, they did share a year of romance together. I think she just needs time." Duncan looked at Courtney who was now talking to Trent and Gwen. "I don't know, but I just wish all of Total Drama World Tour didn't happen, then maybe things would have been good." Bridgette walked towards Courtney. She tapped Courtney's shoulder and said, "Do you have a minute?" Courtney got up and walked outside with her. "Duncan is really depressed about you not being over Trent." Courtney looked at Bridgette. "You're kidding me, right? It's only been two weeks since Trent cheated on me. I'm sorry for not being able to move on fast." Courtney just laughed at how ridiculous it was that everyone was just trying to move quickly on. "I know, Court. I think you should tell Duncan that." "I did! (sigh) I'm just trying to think about what is really important in my life. Like, finishing college, or becoming a politician." Bridgette looked at Courtney smiling saying, "Courtney, your dad's a-" "Nope, don't say it. I'm trying to avoid my parents' lifestyle."

"My parents have never been normal, per say, but I plan to live a perfectly normal life." Courtney tells the confessional.

Bridgette smiled at her, "Sometimes what we want all our life, isn't what we need in that moment." Courtney wrapped her arm around Bridgette's shoulder. "We should go back to eat." They walked back together and Chris McLean came in.

Alright campers, on day two, you will need to entertain your little campers. You need to have the little campers well entertained. So now, everyone, go ahead, and don't make them angry.

As the squirrels all moved on their own ways, Leshawna suggested, "Why don't we all get together and find something for them to do?" Everyone turned around and cheered. Trent then looked at Courtney, "You used to be a counselor. What should we play?" Courtney smiled at Trent and Duncan automatically butted in, "How about tug-of-war?" All the kids cheered. It was gonna be boys against boys, and girls against girls. Whichever team won after was gonna compete in a unisex challenge of it. The teams were in a group, Duncan, Trevor, Alejandro, Damian. Geoff and his buddy Lyle would go with the winner. On the other team, Trent, Michael, Harold, and Andrew. For the girls, it was Gwen, Desiree, Courtney and Anne. The other was Leshawna , Alex, Heather and Ursula. Bridgette and Misty waited for one of the teams to win. On the tug-of-war, Duncan and Alejandro won, and Gwen and Courtney did too, but Courtney did something she would later be thankful for, "Why don't we have Trent, Harold and Geoff come with us, You guys can have Leshawna, Bridgette and Heather." Everyone got ready for the challenge. Soon, the war extended to canoeing, racing and many more things. It was so much fun, the kids forgot they were hungry until it was almost seven at night. They all went to the cafeteria and had dinner together. The squirrels had kids crying over their shoes, and clothes getting dirty. Later, when everyone was finished, they each went to their own bunks.

Trent and Gwen had the kids sleep on their beds, while they slept on sleeping bags on the floor. Gwen had the kids take a shower, then she and Trent took theirs, individually of course. Once they were done, they settled everything for their night's sleep. The kids of the people sharing their bunks kept nagging that they wanted to go home. Trent had had enough and he told the kids to go outside. He had them all make a circle and he began to sing to them. After a few hours, they went back inside and started to tell stories about how school was going. "Are you going to college, Trent, or are you gonna work with Courtney's dad?" said Desiree. "Why would you work with Courtney's dad?" Gwen looked at Trent. "Because her dad is-" tried to say Desiree, until Trent started singing Gwen and his song. Gwen was suspicious but she notice the kids were all snoring and she fell asleep as well.

Courtney and Duncan did the same as Trent and Gwen. They gave the beds to the kids, and they took the sleeping bags. They also showered before going back to sleep. Trevor then asked Duncan, "Can you tell us the scary story again?" Duncan smiled and saw Jo, Brick and their juniors turn to look at him. "My pleasure." smiled Duncan. Duncan told the story, and left everyone in the bunk scared again, except Courtney who was listening to her song with Trent. Duncan was so mad, he just turn away from her, cursing at Courtney in his mind. He couldn't blame her though. She was in love with a guy who was actually there for her. Maybe that's what Courtney needed. A person that was actually there to listen to her. 'But I've always listened to Courtney. I went mad for one day because of listening to her. She just needs to loosen up.' thought Duncan. Courtney put down her PDA and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would do his best to loosen Courtney up.


	6. Chapter 6

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ I'm sorry for the miss spell of __Chris's__ name. I have corrected it. Also sorry for not being the best in grammar.  
_

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting True Love Back Chapter 6**_

All the campers got together and waited for Chris to tell them who was the winner of the challenge. He walked to them with a mad look in his eyes.

_I am very disappointed in you campers. You guys dared to do something like that._

Everyone looked at Chris with total shock.

_How dare you guys help one another, to give the other teams campers a wonderful camping experience? Trent and Gwen, and Duncan and Courtney. You guys helped the other teams' campers, by singing them songs, and telling them scary stories. I should be very angry, but I am giving the rabbits full scores for everyone, because of the help these people gave the other team. Congrats, Rabbits, you guys are the winners._

All of the rabbits got up and cheered. They saw as the little campers came in and said 'goodbye' to the teens. Gwen smiled at Desiree, and Michael. Trent brought them in for a group hug. Heather was actually crying, saying goodbye to hers. Leshawna and Harold told theirs to learn to be social and that it is okay to be a little mean. They just nodded but didn't consider the advice. Bridgette and Geoff looked at their twins, but the twins told them to stop making out so frequently. Bridgette and Geoff just blushed. Courtney looked at her little campers Anne and Trevor. She hugged them, while Duncan turned his head. He put his hand out so they could shake it, but the kids hugged him. He had tears in his eyes. All the kids got into the boat to take them back to regular land. The people in the island waved their goodbyes. It was bound to be the saddest day in the campers' time at the island.

Gwen and Trent walked around the entire day, looking for strange bugs Michael had told them about. "I really miss the little buggers. They hold a small place in my heart." Trent smiled at Gwen and then looked at the ground with wide eyes, "Look, it's one of the bugs. It's the strange bug he told us not to pick up." They got closer to the bug, and as soon as Trent was inches from it, the bug jumped on his nose and bit him. He immediately had a swollen nose and his sight was gone. "Gwen, I can't see! I can't see!" Gwen helped him up and they ran to the infirmary. Once there, the nurse(Chef) told them, "You will have temporary blindness for the next few days. You will also have some difficulty breathing through your nose. But I think we have something for that." Gwen squeezed Trent's hand, as he laid there, in shock. "How does a bug do this to a person?" Gwen smiled and said, "Maybe we should have listened to Jungle Mike." Trent laughed, but stopped immediately after he had trouble breathing. "I'm so sorry, Gwen. We should have gone to the lake instead, to throw pebbles." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It is so much more perfect to be here, doing something different for once, then going back to the usual routine." Chef came back, "Okay, this will hurt. A lot!" Chef injected some weird looking nasal spray on him. All you could hear around the camp was Trent's scream of pain. Most campers were looking around to see who it came from, but went back to their activities. Back at the infirmary, Gwen walked Trent out and took him to their bunk. She laid him down on his bed, and asked him if he needed anything. He shook his head. She then sat next to him, "I hope this doesn't last too long. We still have so much of the competition left." He could hear her sadness. "I promise, I will try my best to get better."

Courtney was looking for Duncan everywhere. Since the little campers left, she couldn't find him. She noticed that them leaving actually affected Duncan. She heard a stabbing of a tree. She thought it might be a bird, but a bird would make a much more precise sound. Turning to her left, she saw the delinquent was putting something on the tree. "What are you doing?" said Courtney. Duncan jumped, "Jeez, Princess! You know I could have stabbed myself!" Courtney was hurt. Duncan looked at her, he had hurt her feelings. "What can I help you with Princess?" smiled Duncan. She walked forward to him and smiled, "I know you're gonna miss them, Duncan. I saw your tears." "I don't know what you're talking about." he turned away from her. "Oh, Duncan. I thought it was sweet." "Hey! I'm not sweet. I just had something in my eyes." She walked to him and kissed his cheek. "You remind me more and more of the Duncan that made my heart swell." Duncan went back to stabbing the tree. "Oh, and… STOP STABBING THE TREE! YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE." Courtney's shout scared Duncan so much, he wanted to run away. "Damn, Courtney. Why are you so uptight? You need to loosen up." She smiled at him. "Like I said. You are slowly reminding me of the Duncan, I liked." He walked to Courtney, wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "You want to make out, now?" She pushed him and kept walking. "I know you want to, babe." he said to her. She just waved him goodbye.

Gwen was taking a nap on her bed, when she heard Trent call her. "Gwen, wake up." She rose from her bed and walked to Trent. "Yes, Trent." He looked embarrassed, "I need to go to the bathroom." She smiled at him and helped him get out of the bed. She then guided him to the male stalls. She waited until he was ready to exit, and took him back. "I'm so sorry to be bugging you Gwen." She kissed his lips, "I don't have a problem helping you out. I like feeling needed." He smiled and returned the kiss, accidently aiming for her eye. "Those weren't your lips, were they?" "Nope. That was my eye." Trent then asked her to bring his guitar. She got it from their bunk. "Let's go to our log, see if I can play a song without having to see." She guided them to it. When they got there, Trent fell back, trying to sit on the log and instead sitting on the sand behind the small lounge. Gwen helped Trent up. "I'm gonna have to guide your every step." Trent's blush and gave a pained look that made her regret her words. "But like I said, I like being needed." He smiled and began to try and play a song. "Do you mind if I play La Bamba?" She put her hands on his cheek, "Not at all." kissing him on the lips.

Duncan was sitting with Courtney on the bench of the dining hall. "So, you want to do something rebellious?" She turned from her grub to him, "Last time we did something like that, I was sent home by Harold. I'm good, thank you." Duncan grabbed her shoulders, "Hey, I got revenge from that little brat for doing that to you. Plus, you did have fun." She smiled at him, and moved his hands from her shoulders. "I'm okay. I'm just here until I am eliminated." Duncan saw her, "Why did you changed so much!" Everyone in the dining hall looked at them. Courtney felt a blush rise on her face. "Please don't yell at me. Ever!" Courtney went back to her grub, thinking carefully before taking a bite. "It's just… you're not the same! I kinda miss crazy Courtney! She was fun, and she was willing to win!" She didn't turn to look at him. "Maybe I'm just not that into the game." Duncan stabbed his knife on the table, a few inches away from Courtney's hand. He walked away, and left her to eat on her own. Bridgette walked over to where she was and sat next to her. "Courtney, I think you are being rude and stubborn." Courtney grabbed the knife, and left the hall. She walked to the bunk where she saw Duncan lying on the bed. "I'm sorry for saying that to you. I know that you are more than excited about winning, again." Duncan turned to her, "But…" She walked to his bed and sat on the edge, "But I am still hurting from World Tour, and now. You have to be patient with me." He got up from the bed and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I can't wait forever, Courtney." "I know you can't. If you want to move on to another person, go ahead, I won't stop you, but I need time to heal." He gave her a smile, then continued, "I'll wait for as long as I can, but don't be angry if I do end up moving on." She kissed his hand, still on her cheek. "I won't."

Gwen and Trent walked back to their bunks. They had about three hours of relaxation outside, and were ready to go to sleep. It is about eight at night, and Trent was exhausted. Gwen guided him to his bed. She laid him down, and then went to her bed after. Trent fell quickly asleep, while she wondered with her mind a little. She thought about how, for almost a year, she had been thinking about going back with Trent. She had seen him on T.V competing to be the next best singer. She remembered how, when he sang their song, she felt her heart warm. She looked at Duncan, and with her eyes, told him, 'I still love Trent.' After he finished the song, and was chosen by one of the coaches, he ran backstage. She was hoping to see his mom, but instead she saw his brother and Courtney. She saw him hug his brother and passionately kiss Courtney. She turned away, so she couldn't see them kiss, but was met with the watery eyes Duncan was giving the television. In that moment Gwen new she and Duncan had made a huge mistake. Now she was here, with Trent. Him telling her, he loved her, and she to him. She didn't believe in fate, or fairytale endings, but Trent changed the way she saw things. He was her prince charming. She felt like a small child. She went to sleep thinking of that, and she dreamt of the future with him. A life, at a good house. She follows him on tour, while she makes her own music. About two kids, hopefully two boys, being raised to love great music. She was so willing to live that life, only with Trent.

Courtney got out from her shower, and walked to her bed. She went to her suitcase and grabbed a wooden skull that Duncan had given her. She left it on the floor while she went into the bathroom to brush her hair, she heard a crack, and ran out of the bathroom, near her bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Courtney was yelling at Jo, who stepped on the wooden skull. "I didn't see it, I'm sorry." "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Jo saw Courtney's eyes turn red with anger. She ran out of the bunk, and Courtney followed behind. Duncan was with Geoff, talking about Courtney of course, but when they saw her fury, they ran to her, knowing she was about to murder Jo. "COURTNEY! STOP!" Duncan grabbed her by the waist. She kicked Duncan in his manhood and attacked Jo. For the first time ever, Jo screamed in complete fear. Courtney scratched Jo's shoulder. Geoff picked Courtney up, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. "Alright, cool it, Court!" said Geoff. Courtney calmed herself down, and went into the bunk. She threw all of Jo's stuff out the window, "Go bunk with someone else, you cruel, good for nothing, tomboy!" Jo grabbed her stuff and began to cry. Duncan went into the bunk, "Why would you do that!" Courtney was in her bed crying at the piece of broken skull. "She ruined my gift." Duncan picked up her head and saw the gift he had given her. "Jeez, princess. Just tell me and I'll make you another one." She looked up at him. "But I like this one. It was the first one you gave me." She grabbed Duncan by the cheeks and kissed his lips. Duncan returned the kiss, but she broke it immediately. "No, this is wrong. I still like Trent." Duncan got up angry, picked up his sleeping bag and left the bunk. The entire time all this happen, Brick was under his covers, afraid of being seen. Courtney turned to him. He grabbed his blanket and left the bunk. Courtney then cried again on her broken, wooden skull. She fell asleep with pain on her chest, like her skull, her heart was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ Excuse my bad grammar._

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting True Love Back Chapter 7**_

_Good morning campers. I haven't seen you guys in three days. Since we had you guys with the little campers for three days, we thought we'd give you three more as early vacation. Don't get too excited, it won't happen again. We will be doing a fun challenge, that will involve two on each of your teams to involve themselves. It is an acting challenge. Each team will have to make one play that will describe a story. One person from each team will come up here and draw a theme from this hat. Okay, send someone over._

"I'm gonna go get it!" immediately said Heather. She ran to the hat and opened the paper. "Great, just great! We get a mushy musical!" Heather threw the paper to the floor. Courtney walked up to Duncan, "So, um, who are we gonna put in charge for this challenge?" Duncan walks away, and starts talking to Alejandro. Harold walks up to them and both him and Alejandro laugh. Courtney knew something was going on, she just didn't know exactly what, but something was up. She walks up to Bridgette and Geoff, while Gwen and Trent join them. "Hey, do you know what deal Alejandro and Duncan have?" Geoff looks at her, "I was about to ask you the same question. I have a bad feeling about this, dude." Gwen then moves to speak to Duncan, "Hey, you have Courtney all worried about you. What are you thinking?" Duncan wraps his hand around her shoulders. "At this point, if we win, the merge will be too risky. So, we are gonna eliminate Harold and Leshawna today, and after, all of us three eliminate Heather and Alejandro. It's a good scheme." Duncan smiles wickedly. "What will happen after those teams are eliminated?" Gwen said with fear in her. Duncan saw it and continued, "We will then choose who deserves to win. I want to get as far as I can in this competition. Once the other team is fully eliminated, the challenge after that last couple is eliminated, you eliminate us, then maybe you or Geoff could win." Gwen looked at him with a questioning look. "Courtney doesn't want to win the million?" Gwen asked. Duncan shook his head and walked over to Geoff. "We need to talk." Courtney, Bridgette and Trent walked to Gwen. "So what did he say?" said Trent. Gwen thought about what she was gonna say, but said it as good as she could. "He said that tonight Harold and Leshawna are gonna be eliminated. Then, on tomorrows challenge, we all lose so that we eliminate Heather and Alejandro. Alejandro doesn't know that, though. Then, we will wait until the other team is completely eliminated. From there , when we merge, our three buddy systems will help eliminate the other team, the challenge after the other team is eliminated, Duncan and Courtney will be next to leave, and Geoff and Bridge, and Trent and I will compete in the final challenge." Courtney moved from them and walked to Duncan, "Is what Gwen said true?" Duncan nodded. She nodded back and sat on a log.

"Hey! Everyone! We need to do this musical now!" Leshawna said. Heather walked up, "We want you and Harold to be the main romantic characters on this play. You guys will sing." she said. Leshawna cheered.

"This is so great. People say I sing like Beyoncé. This is my time to shine." Leshawna told the confessional.

"Okay, let's have Trent write the songs. Let's do this Rabbits." Heather began to order around. "Are you sure Duncan fell for our trap?" she asks Alejandro. "Of course! I told you I wouldn't fail." He smirked at her and she walked away with pride on her face. "I don't like that Heather is happy about all of this. She is starting to scare me." Gwen told Bridgette. "Yeah, but she will have a surprise by next week." Bridgette assured Gwen. Courtney was looking really depress. Bridgette hated to see her best friend that way. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Court?" Courtney turned to look at her, "I'm not feeling well. I just need to rest." Bridgette helps Courtney go to the nearest log. She sits down, but begins to feel uneasy.

About three hours of preparation has passed, and both teams are ready to present their works. First up are Mike and Zoey. They give a really good presentation of Romeo and Juliet, all thanks to Mike's multi-personalities. Then, Leshawna and Harold go up. The musical could not have gone worse. Duncan and Alejandro were laughing really hard. Trent begins to turn around as Leshawna is still trying to sing the last notes. He gets up and grabs Gwen's hand, "We know how it's gonna end. Let's go somewhere else while we are not needed." They walked into the forest, sit on the nearest rock. Gwen leans into Trent and kisses his lips. "I think we need some of this, rather than Leshawna's amazing singing." Trent smiles and kisses her back. In the meantime, Courtney is definitely losing all her patients with Duncan. She gets up to leave, but ends up fainting about three seconds later. "COURTNEY!" yells Bridgette. Duncan runs to her, picks her up, and takes her to the infirmary.

"Trent, Gwen! You guys around here!" Leshawna yells. Gwen moves away from Trent's lap. "Hey, Leshawna! How did we do?" Leshawna looked at her with happy eyes. She's known her and Trent since they first went out, she was happy they got back together. "We lost. Oh! But home girl, Princess passed out and is in the infirmary." "WHAT!" Trent couldn't believe what he had heard. "Is Courtney, okay?" he asks. "I don't know. Duncan was the one who took her." Gwen looked at Trent. He was sad. "We should go visit her." Trent saw Gwen's good heart, but he also saw a bit of jealousy. "No, I'm sure Duncan has it taken care of. So what did you need Leshawna?" said Trent. "I'm here to tell you that we need to talk about who else we will be sending home today." Gwen and Trent looked at each other. "We know who we will be voting for." Gwen tells Leshawna. "Me and Harold are voting for Heather and Alejandro. I hope you guys agree with us." Leshawna left, and it left Trent and Gwen thinking of who they will choose. "What are we gonna do Trent?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We are gonna have to go with what we think is right."

In the infirmary, Courtney is ready to wake up. "Hey, don't get up so fast. Your head might hurt." Duncan placed himself on the bed, and put her head on his lap. "How are you feeling?" She moved so that her face was looking at his. "I could be better." He smiled, which made her smile too. "Are you ready to eliminate Harold?" Courtney was looking sad. "I don't know, Duncan. I have actually become somewhat close to them. Can't we vote for Heather?" He knew it would piss off Alejandro and Heather, but if they did that left a strong team out. Plus, he liked torturing Harold. One more day of doing that won't hurt anyone. "We can arrange something." Courtney smiled and then cuddled his thigh. "Courtney, don't do that." She looked at him, he pointed down. "Oh, I'm sorry Duncan." She saw his embarrassment grow. "It's okay, just don't do it again. Or maybe..." Courtney slapped his cheek, "So you know my place in this decision." He cupped her cheeks with his hand, then pulled her cheeks. "That's to tell you how much I love you." She frowned. "Not very much I guess."

_It's time for deliberation. Time to see who you guys are voting out. So, without further delay, the marshmallows go to… Courtney and Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff, Trent and Gwen, and finally… Leshawna and Harold._

"WHAT!" screamed Heather. "You dirty, two timing… I will hurt all of you when I come back!" Alejandro and Heather are escorted by Chef to the dock of shame.

_That… Was… AMAZING! You guys eliminated the girl who came up with the plan. I'm so proud of all of you._

_Chris left them so they could go back to their bunks. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to sleep. Jo and Brick are staying in our bunk today. I apologized in the morning. I'm sorry Duncan." Duncan wraps his arm around Courtney's waist. "It's okay Princess. I'll stay with you tonight." She smiled and together they walked to their bunk._

Gwen and Trent were talking to Geoff and Bridgette. "How are we gonna keep this going on until it is just us two?" said Geoff. "I don't know but we should act with patients and precisely. If we let Harold and Leshawna know, they will for sure want to eliminate Duncan and Courtney for being one of the first teams to think of this." Trent was speaking in a whisper. He was afraid Harold was anywhere behind him. "Cool, we have to be very sneaky about this then." said Bridgette. "We will." agreed Gwen. Geoff randomly said, "I turn twenty tomorrow." "I am twenty." said Trent. Gwen and Bridgette were both twenty also. Geoff was the youngest of the group and Harold was the oldest. It was funny, because Harold looked younger, and Geoff looked older. Leshawna, of course was the actual senior, her being twenty-one, but they never counted her in the age group team. Duncan walked up to them, after he left Courtney to shower. "What are we talking about?" he said. "We were talking about the challenge tomorrow, and about Geoff's birthday." Trent told Duncan. "Awesome. After we eliminate Leshawna and Harold, we celebrate your twentieth." Everyone agreed with nods. "How's Court?" asked a worried Bridgette. "Good. She's taking a shower." He grabbed a piece of wood he was carving and his knife. "Maybe you should join her, bro." Geoff said while punching his shoulder. Trent grew a bit red, since he had only had a relationship with her a few weeks back. "Nah, she needs her own time. Plus, we have an agreement." Everyone looked at Duncan. "What is it?" Bridgette asked enthusiastically. "Once she is ready, she and I will be officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't want to push her, and I did promise her." Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette awed romantically. Trent turned even redder. "Anyway, so it's decided. We vote them out tomorrow, then do everything in our power to bring the other team down." No one says anything._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ Excuse my bad grammar. Thanks for the reviews._

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting True Love Back Chapter 8**_

_"So everyone wants to eliminate the other team, and then slowly start to eliminate ourselves?" Courtney was sitting in a log outside the dining hall, growing worried. Duncan placed his hands on her shoulders, "It'll be okay, Courtney. It won't be that bad." She put her hand over his. "Trent told me you were talking about me yesterday. He said you were talking about what we had agreed on." Duncan looked at her with a suspicious look. "So you and Elvis still talk? What did you tell him?" Courtney snorted with laughter, "Duncan, it's not like that. He was just telling me that he should have done something like that with Gwen. He said he feels like he may have rushed things with her and she might leave him again. He admires that you always take things slow to see if the person you are interested likes you too. I agree." Duncan kissed Courtney's cheek. "Um, Duncan? Don't do that." She moved his hands from her shoulder and walked to talk to Bridgette. Trent walked to Duncan, "What happened?" Duncan looked at Trent with a really annoyed face, "Nothing. She is just being stubborn, again. She doesn't want to make me think that we are more than what she thinks is just being great friends. She said she does want to be more than that, but that we should slow down. I'm starting to get annoyed by it."_

_"And yet, I think it's kinda hot. I like chasing around for the girl of my dreams. ", Duncan declares to the confessional._

_Trent smiled at him, "Maybe you should ask her what she wants." Duncan laughed hysterically, "The last time I let Courtney do what she wanted, she ended up writing me a forty page letter saying I should change if we want to have a serious relationship. I'm okay." Trent shook his head, "She isn't the same Courtney you knew before, Duncan. She has changed, and for the best. She feels much better this way." Duncan was about to say something when Courtney came back. "Hey, Trent! How are you?" Trent smiled back at her, "Oh you know, talking to my new bud." Courtney giggled. Duncan saw that she liked Trent's corniness. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Courtney punched Trent's shoulder. He pretended to lose his balance, "Whoa! I was telling him about how we went to the cheese cake factory on our first date. We competed with that couple celebrating their—" Both Courtney and Trent said in unison. "Twelve year anniversary!" They laughed really hard together. "Yeah, I remember. We beat them so badly, it made the wife want to cry. I felt so bad, that we ended up buying them a full wedding cake cheese cake. Oh, how I miss those times." Courtney looked like she wanted to cry. Trent walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you will get to do those things again soon." She smiled at him and he nodded towards Duncan. Courtney walked to Duncan and put her arm around his waist, then hugged him. "Thanks, Trent." He smiled at both Courtney and Duncan, "Any time, Court." Trent walked to Gwen. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You are way too nice." He took her hand and guided her to the dining hall, "You haven't had anything to eat, we should do that now."_

Gwen sat on the bench, as Trent grab her a meal, "This is gonna sound weird, but what Chef made today actually looks good." She smiled and kissed his cheeks, "Like I said, you are way too nice." He tried feeding her like a child, but she refused to let him feed her, "I can do it myself, thank you." He couldn't help but grin, "Fine, your majesty. Go ahead and eat on your own." She was eating, while he tapped on the table, trying to make a tune on his own. "Why are you injuring the table like that?" She bit on the scrambled eggs. "I'm trying to make a new tune for the newest song I wrote. I'm sure you'll like it when you hear it." Gwen smiled at him, "I can't wait." She continued to eat, but then she moved her plate away and got up. She stood behind Trent and messaged his neck. "I needed that." He stopped banging on the table and began to enjoy the message. Suddenly his enjoyment became vocal, and everyone in the hall turns to him. Gwen stopped, "Trent, stop doing that." He looked at her embarrassed, "Sorry, I really liked the message." Zoey and Mike walked up to him and Gwen. "Hey, can we ask you something?" Gwen smiled at Mike, "You just did. That was a question." Trent laughed and Zoey giggled. "I was gonna ask you, how do you guys do it to be so happy?" Trent looked at Gwen with a questioning look, then Trent replied, "I don't understand." Zoey walked up to them to explain, "Well, you guys don't argue so much like normal couples. I heard that is bad in a relationship. How do you guys do all of that without having other problems?" Trent was growing concerned. He began to think about what happen during Total Drama Action. It was a bad experience. "We have fought. It just ended terribly wrong. I guess I learned to be more carefully on what I do." Gwen squeezed his hand, but Mike continued. "Well, I still think it may be really unhealthy for the relationship." Trent was growing concerned again.

Duncan walked up to Courtney. "Hey, what are you doing?" She turned to him, "I'm just trying to organize my bras and underwear to match, or sort of match, each other." He grabbed one of her bras and pretended to try it on, "Do you like it?" She was laughing really hard, "I love it." She kissed his cheek. He didn't get red, or try to make his move, he just accepted it. "I'm almost done, then I'm going to meet everyone else for the challenge." said an exhausted Courtney. He wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. "You should stay warm. You sound like you are catching a cold." She turned around and kissed Duncan's lips. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, and kissed her back. She didn't pull away, she just stayed there and began to wrap her arms his neck. She had her eyes closed, and she whispered slowly, "Oh, Duncan, I've been dreaming about you since I found out you were coming out on the show." He broke the kiss, "What did you say?" She was red with embarrassment and humiliation, "I thought that if I told anyone, I'd be cheating on Trent. I really did love Trent, but I couldn't help but dream that maybe one day, we could have met differently. I've had a dream where you come into a coffee shop to work, I was in line waiting to get my Frappuccino, this girl gives it to me; then I sit down and begin to read my book. It is a book that I absolutely love, The Great Gatsby. You finish with your shift and walk up to me saying 'I love that book.' Then we start a never ending conversation and then—"

_Campers, go outside and get ready for the challenge._

"And then what Courtney?" Duncan said, willing to listen. She turned to him, "Never mind. It was a stupid dream anyway." They walk out together and gather up in front of Chris.

_Okay, so today we will be having a how well do you know me challenge. Each of the teams will compete to see which couple knows each other better. So which couples will go up against each other? The rabbits will have to sit one couple down._

"So, Bridge and I think we should go." said Geoff. "Harold and I have a lot in common." responded Leshawna. They all looked at Trent and Gwen, and Duncan and Courtney. "So which couple will be going up?" said Harold. "I say Duncan and Courtney. They won a competition like that during World Tour." Bridgette added. Everyone nodded, but Courtney was growing worried. "I don't think I can do this Duncan." He kissed her lips, "You'll do fine, babe." She kissed him back, "Okay. I trust you." Everyone was shocked. They hadn't seen Courtney and Duncan kiss for a while, and usually Courtney was the one to kiss first. This time Duncan was the one who kissed her first. Courtney turned to them, "Stop staring and get to your posts." Everyone was up and running to their posts.

_We will start with the first question. Whoever answers wrong, will have to walk through the plank of shame. It is actually a ball pit. You won't get hurt. I hope. Let's get started. Dakota, without getting hints from Sam or the other teammates. What was the type of video game Sam thought about while trying to save Lindsey? _

"Um, I don't know." responded Dakota.

_Wrong. You are out. Now, Leshawna, what is Harold? Left or right handed?_

"Right handed." Leshawna responded confidently.

_Wrong. Jo, where did Brick learn his military skills?_

"He learned them in the national guard." she said carelessly.

_Correct. Geoff, when did you and Bridgette first meet?_

"Um, August?" said Geoff.

_WRONG! You met in June._

"Geoff, how could you?" cried Bridgette.

_Zoey, when does Mike go from himself to Vito?_

"Ugh, mostly when Anna Maria is around." said Zoey.

_Correct. Gwen, Trent, you may enter now. Courtney, why did Duncan get sent to Juvi before coming here?_

"He vandalized Vancouver City property." said Courtney.

_Correct. Gwen, what was Trent's first song he learned?_

"La Bamba." said Gwen.

_Correct. Now it's time for the guys. Things are changing a bit, now you guys will answer questions on the other couples. Mike, when is Jo's birthday?_

"May 19." he responded.

_Brick, what is Zoey's favorite color?_

"It's red." Brick said.

_Duncan, what is Gwen secret talent?_

"Po- Poetry." Duncan stuttered with fear. Gwen only looked embarrassed.

_Finally, for the most important question. Trent, what is the name of Courtney's d-_

"NO!" yelled Courtney.

_-og._

"It's Smirky. Her dad named him like that." said Trent.

_Final question for whoever gets it right. Which contestant was about to get released from being in the show because their dad was way too famous?_

"DAKOTA!" everyone but Trent and Courtney said.

_Trent, Courtney, do you guys want to say anything?_

"It was me" said Courtney sadly.

"I agree." said Trent.

_Yes, since Courtney's dad is—_

"NOOOO!" yelled Courtney again.

_Okay, well that was all for today. The Rabbits take the win. Squirrels, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony._

"Was it really your dad?" said Bridgette. "Yeah, it was him." said a disappointed Courtney. Duncan walked up to them, "So, Princess. Why don't you want anyone to know who your daddy is?" Bridgette answered for her, "'Cause everyone would go crazy for Courtney!" Courtney looked at her viciously. "What's your dad?" Duncan said raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to talk about it." Courtney said. Trent walked up to them, with Gwen on his side. "Courtney, and her dad, rather not tell people who he is now. It's sort of a secret." Duncan was mad that Courtney had not told him what was going on with her family. But he couldn't blame her. He didn't really ever ask him what was wrong with her life. Duncan then told Courtney, "Let's go to the bunk, to get a goodnight's rest." Courtney smiled at him, wrapped her arm around Duncan's fore arm and they walked to it. When they were in there, Courtney let Duncan enter the shower. He got out and she took one. Once they were both out, Courtney went to Duncan's bed and cuddled with him. "I'm only doing this for a few minutes, until Brick and Jo come back." They were lying down, side-by-side, facing each other. Duncan gave her a seductive look, "What if they don't come back?" Courtney slapped his cheek lightly, then kissed his lips. She then said, "Well then, I will only be here for three minutes."

In Trent and Gwen's bunk, they were out of their shower. "Well, time to sleep." said Gwen. She laid down next to Trent. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her back was to him. They fell asleep lightly and both smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ Excuse my bad grammar. Thanks for the reviews. All cities are Canadian except Ditroit._

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting True Love Back Chapter 9**_

_Come on campers. Hurry up! We have important things to do. Since everyone is super excited to know who Courtney's dad is, I decided we're gonna have a cool challenge. You and your partner will each spend two days, one in each, with your parents._

_"NOOOOOO!" Courtney yelled._

_Sorry Courtney, but your dad approved it. So you will spend a day with Duncan's parents, then one with yours. Good thing your parents live in the same city. Vancouver, at this time of year will be great, right Duncan. Anyway, Trent and Gwen, you guys are going to Montreal, and Toronto. Leshawna and Harold will go to Toronto and Detroit. Bridgette and Geoff will go to Vancouver. Jo and Brick will visit Calgary, and Irricana. Mike and Zoey will visit Winnipeg and Ottawa. Now, be prepare in twenty minutes, you guys will be living soon, but coming back. If either of the couples makes their parents angry with their visits, will be eliminated. Try not to anger anyone._

_"Great… Just Great! Now I have to show you where I live and who I live with!" Courtney was really angry. Duncan walked next to her as they both went to their bunks. She then remembered that she would get to meet his parents, too. "But I am excited to meet your parents." she said hugging his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Well, you'll be surprised. They are originally from New York, so don't be surprised by their accent." She kissed his chin, "My dad, my siblings and I are from L.A. and my mom is Mexican. I shouldn't have problems with those things." They went in to prepare their bags._

_"Gwen, do you think your parents will be happy to meet me?" Trent sounded really scared. She walked to him and kissed his lips. He smiled at her and continued to pack all of his things in the suitcase. He started to pack his socks to finish off his two day luggage. "So do you want to visit my parents or your parents? I'm from Montreal, so we're not that far from each other." he asked her. "I think we should visit my parents' first." she smiled at him. "Alright, tell me about your parents." he said. "Well, my mom is a teacher, and my dad is an architect. They live happy together. We live in a decent size home. How about yours?" she smiled at him. "My mom is City Council Chairman, she is kinda like a mayor, and my dad is a public defender. They both like music, especially Rock and Roll. We live in an average size home too." He turned from his suitcase to her face and kissed her lips._

_Duncan and Courtney arrive at Duncan's house. It's seven in the morning. They have to leave at six thirty, the next morning to Courtney's house. Duncan had his and Courtney's suitcase, since they didn't want to bring two suitcases, they brought one with both their clothes in it. He put the suitcase down, rang the doorbell and put his arm around Courtney's waist, "Ma's gonna love you." he whispered to her ear. She kissed his lips, before they heard the door open. His house was Bungalow styled. It was Olive Green with Dark Brown framing. The door was a Mahogany color. His mom was on the open door, she had pink lipstick, blue eye shadow, and black eyeliner. She is on the hefty side, with very unique style. Her outfit was with bright colors. Hot pinks and neon greens, on her shirt, and light blue skinny jeans. She was wearing a name tag with her name on it that said 'Mauricia'. The woman ran up to Duncan and hugged him. "Oh, my little bambino! Guarda come adorabile sono." she was speaking Italian to him. "Ma, I'm not adorable, okay." The woman looked at Courtney with what seem to be the look of complete approval and creepy delightfulness. "And this must be Courtney. Lei e bella come un angelo." She hugged Courtney tightly, "Thank you. I didn't know I was as beautiful as an angel." Both Duncan and his mom looked at Courtney with shock. "You know Italian?" Duncan said. "Yeah, I learned a bit in Florence on a visit there with my parents." Duncan's mom dragged Courtney inside, "Come, you have to meet the rest of the family." Once inside there were hundreds of people there to greet Duncan and Courtney. Courtney and Duncan said hello to all of his family members, including Uncle Vito, and Aunt Cecilia. In the end, they met up with Duncan's dad, who is coincidently a probation officer. He approached Duncan, "I see you haven't gotten into trouble this time. Who is she?" he said looking at Courtney with a suspicious look. "It's Courtney, the girl Dunny keeps talking about while he sleeps on the couch." Courtney laughed at the confession his mom had just given. Duncan grew red with embarrassment. Duncan's dad then said, "My name is Anton. This is my oldest daughter Liza, my oldest son Anton Jr., my second Sofia, my youngest daughter Regina, and Duncan is my youngest." He noticed Courtney smiled at all of them and was happy to hug instead of shake hands. She then leaned into Duncan's dad, hugged him and kissed his cheek. For the first time in his life, Duncan saw his dad grow week from a hug from one of his girlfriends. Usually his dad never allowed such action, but he even hugged Courtney back._

_Trent and Gwen arrive at her house. She lives in a small American Foursquare style home. It was brick red, and had white framing. It was small. Gwen let Trent carry their stuff. She knocked on the door and saw her dad answered. "Sweetheart, it is very nice to see you. Come in, how was your trip?" Gwen hugged and kissed her dad, "It was really great. Trent and I fell asleep the entire time." Gwen's dad, a tall and scrawny man, with Raven hair, and brown eyes, and an outfit of Doc Brown from the Back to the Future franchise, looked at Trent, "I'm glad you switched Duncan over. This gentleman looks much more suitable. My name is Rob." he extended his hand to Trent. "I'm Trent. It is nice to meet you sir." In that moment, Gwen's mom walks in. A woman that looked like an average teenager, with jeans and a regular flowery blouse, but her chocolate brown hair and her hazel eyes were magnificent, thought Trent. Gwen got her looks from her mom. Gwen's mom then said, "Gwen, you are back. And who is this handsome man?" she hugged Gwen, then hugged Trent. "I'm Trent. I'm Gwen's boyfriend." Gwen's mom wrapped her arm around Trent's forearms, "So would you guys like to sit down and eat breakfast with us? I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns." Trent sat down on the four seat table, "I would love some breakfast. As a matter of fact, I'll help you serve. You didn't introduce yourself, by the way." She turned around, "I'm so sorry, you are correct, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Elaine." Trent hugged her, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Elaine grabbed a plate and began putting eggs, hash brown and bacon on it. She turned to Trent, "So how did you and Gwen meet?" Trent was scared to tell her. He didn't know if it would upset her to tell them he met Gwen, the same way she met Duncan. "Well, we met in Total Drama Island." Gwen's parents looked at him with a surprised look, "Really? But didn't you come out in the Voice? I voted for you, I'm sorry." said Gwen's mom. Trent smiled at her, "My ex-girlfriend Courtney knew how much I wanted to sing, she and her dad suggested that I enter the Voice. But before that, Gwen and I met in Total Drama Island." Gwen's dad looked at him like he was about to punch him, "So you and Gweny dated before, you left her, and then you dated that little rich brat. Why would you choose her over our talented Gweny?" Trent was red with nervousness. He then heard Gwen say, "I dumped Trent because he was kinda getting too clingy, then I basically helped Duncan cheat on his girlfriend, which is also the girl Trent dated during his time on the Voice. When we got back to the island, I cheated on Duncan with Trent, and Trent cheated on Courtney. It really is my entire fault that our relationship didn't work the first time. I had so much more in common with Duncan, I thought being with him would be a better relationship. Now I know I want to be with Trent." Her mom looked at her with pride, "I'm glad you have made your mind up. Trent looks like a good gentleman." They all ate breakfast smiling and talking about Trent's hard time in the Voice._

Courtney and Duncan walked to his old room. It wasn't as Courtney thought it would be. She thought it would be all messy and dark with posters all over the place. Instead it was beige color, with navy blue and powder blue. His bed and the rest of the wood furniture were Birch color wood. His room was neat, and well organized with karate, soccer and baseball trophies. The only thing on the floor was a navy blue rug. On the walls, there was a crucifix and two posters of Hollywood Undead and Avenged Sevenfold. She walked to the bathroom in his room, which was powder blue and navy as well. It was like a four star hotel bathroom. She was starting to like his room a lot, "I see your room is very clean. Why is that?" she giggled at him. "Believe it or not, Princess, I like my rooms clean. I did freak out on Harold over it. Plus, I was always in juvy, so this room never had the chance to see me mess it up. Only when I was a little kid, but back then I shared this room with six other little cousins. Why are you looking at me like if you just saw a baby making goo sounds?" Courtney walked to Duncan who was putting their suitcase on top of the bed, after he showed her the bathroom, he showed her his closet, which was as organized as the room. He lies on the bed and Courtney jumped on top of him. "I just think you and your family are wonderful." She was straddling his thighs, then she lowered herself so she could kiss his lips. He was starting to enjoy it, but his mom walked in, "Dunny, your aunt—Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have knocked! Please forgive me!" Courtney jumped off of Duncan and they both tried to arrange their clothes in place. "Your aunt Lydia is here. When you are ready go down and say hello." Before Mauricia leaves, Courtney asks, "Where will I be staying?" His mom looked at her and began to laugh, "Oh, honey! With what I just saw right now, I doubt you'd be sleeping in another room! Plus, there isn't another room in the house available right now. Just don't have sex, 'cause the house isn't sound proof." Courtney grew red with embarrassment, "Right. Thank you." Mauricia closed the door, leaving Duncan and Courtney by themselves. "Can we get back to the action, Princess? I'm a little excited over here." Courtney looked at Duncan with complete shock, "We were just caught by your mom, and you want us to continue? No, I'm sorry, but no!" Duncan groaned and put his head back on the bed. "Come on, let's go say hello to your aunt Lydia." Courtney dragged Duncan out of the bed. Once they met up with aunt Lydia, the oldest person in Duncan's family, older than his grandparents, she said something that made both Courtney and Duncan cry, "So this is Duncan's wife. She is really beautiful. I can tell you and Dunny will be together forever. You will have four kids, two of them twins, a boy and a girl. You will both be very successful, and you will love each other forever." Aunt Lydia began to cry which made everyone else cry. Courtney ran to the bathroom, sobbing non-stop. Duncan walked to her to try and help. "Court, are you alright?" he opened the door, tears in his eyes. Courtney was on the toilet, "I've never heard anything like that before in my life. It was so beautiful, I wanted to believe it." Duncan kneeled in front of her, "Well maybe you should believe it. She has never said that before about any of my girlfriends. It made everyone, cry. Even my dad, who hates sappy moments, was crying. Babe, let's give it a try. We aren't sixteen anymore, we are twenty. You had a Bachelor's in political studies, I have an Associate's in Engineering. I'm a delinquent, but I'm not stupid. I can go back to school and gate a Bachelor's like you. We can try to make it try, Court. Come on." he kissed her lips slowly. She looked at him, "Duncan, I have a Bachelor's in Film Acting. I have an Associate's in Cinematography. I've spend the past couple of years modeling." she was now sobbing more hysterically, but he smiles at her, "Then we will work with what you got." He hugged her until she stopped crying.

Gwen took Trent to her room. It was black with purple. The walls were a dark purple. It had posters of Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance, etc. It was not messy, but it was really dark. The bathroom in her room was grey with black. It was a nice bathroom, much different than her room. He put his things in a chair she had in front of her desk. "Do you want to go to the movies? I heard there is an awesome thriller coming out today." she asked Trent. He walked to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "Yeah, it should be fun to explore Toronto. What movie is coming out?" She turned around and kissed his lips, "The Conjuring. It's based of true events. That should be awesome." He couldn't help but kiss her back, "You and your love for fear striking things. I love you." She started to cry a little, she was feeling a weird pain in her chest. "What's wrong, Gwen? What's wrong?" he asked her. She leaned into him and hugged him tightly, "I don't really know, I'm just crying." Trent hugged her back, to try an ease down her tears, "Oh, honey, you don't have to cry. G, you don't have to cry." She looked at him with surprise, "Did you just give me two nicknames?" Trent was getting scared, " I didn't mean to—" She kissed his lips, "No, I love it. I always wanted pet names."

They arrived at the movie theatre, where Gwen and Trent sat in the area with the railings, to put their feet up. Gwen and Trent held hands throughout the whole film. Only a couple of times did they jump of fear. Once the movie was over, they went to have coffee at the nearest café. "Did you enjoy the movie?" said Trent. Gwen looked at him, "Of course I did. It is my favorite genre. Did you?" she smiled at him. He laughed, "I will admit, I got scared a couple of times, but I figured, being in Total Drama is much worse." He took a sip from his hot chocolate, and watched at Gwen was drawing on her napkin. He was trying to see what was catching her attention away from him, then she turned it around and he saw the picture. Gwen drew a picture of her and Trent. She was copying the picture from her phone. It was a picture they had taken outside of the theatre. "I completely agree that Total Drama is much worse than the paranormal activity experience." she took a big sip of her coffee and then placed her hands on the table. Trent put his on top of hers, "What's wrong, Gwen? You look so distant." She looked at him and laughed, "I'm acting like this because I am really happy that we are dating outside from Total Drama. We don't have to go to the log, or to the woods. We are actually on a date. I really wish moments like these could last life times." Trent stood up and walked to where Gwen was sitting. "Let's go do something else, then. So we can enjoy the rest of the trip." She gets up and they pay their drinks. Trent puts the napkin drawing in his pocket, as they walk out of café. Both are walking down the street, and then Gwen sees a candy shop. They go in and grab little buckets. Gwen started grabbing jelly beans, and Trent grabbed a few jawbreakers. Trent was also trying to get some fun color peanut 'M&Ms'. He remembered his mom would always pack him those. She went every weekend to buy them at the local candy store. "What are you grabbing?" said Gwen. Trent looks at her, "I'm getting some fun color peanut 'M&Ms'. My mom used to get me these when I was younger. I kinda miss them." Gwen walks to him and hugs his torso, "Does someone need mommy?" Trent smiles at her and kisses her cheek, "No, it just reminds me of before my mom started working so hard. It was always so much simpler." Gwen knew that when she met his parents, she'd know what the problem is. It couldn't be good either. Something told her that it was mainly his dad's fault. "So things aren't good at home?" Gwen said. Trent laughed, "I meant it was while she was pregnant. After, she went back to work, and since she worked on some weekends, she couldn't buy me my 'M&Ms' as frequently. Don't worry. My parents really love me a lot." Gwen smiled, and kissed his lips.

Courtney was getting ready for bed, and she went into the bathroom. Duncan was going to the restroom as she was brushing her teeth. "I'm sorry that all of my family was all over you today." He walked to the sink and washed his hands. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. "Duncan… That tickles! And the whole family thing, it's okay. I grew up in a half Mexican home. My mom's family smothers too much." She spit into the sink, rinsed her mouth, then turned to get the towel. Before she could, he grabbed her and kissed her. He lifted her up on the sink and the kissed even deeper. He began to remove his shirt, and his pants, till he was only in his underwear. They took off her shirt and her pajama shorts. Both their hands were roaming.

Trent and Gwen got back to her house. They were greeted by Gwen's parents. "We thought we have dinner together, and after we can show Trent to the guestroom." said Gwen's dad. Gwen grew sad. She was hoping she they would be able to spent the night together, as they usually do. After the meatloaf, Trent went to the guest room, where he had a couple of hours to talking to Gwen's dad about his feelings for her. When everything was cleared out, Trent texted Gwen. 'I miss you.' he texted. 'I miss you too.' replied Gwen. The rest of the night was spent with back and forward text about how they each felt lonely without the other, and promises that it will be different when they visit Trent's house. Before Gwen fell completely asleep, Trent texted her something that made her want to cry. 'This is just the beginning to many more visits to the parents'.' Gwen now officially knew things with Trent were gonna be serious and long lasting.


	10. Chapter 10

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ Excuse my bad grammar. Thanks for the reviews._

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting True Love Back Chapter 10**_

_Courtney woke up, and Duncan was on the floor. The night before, Duncan and she were making out quite passionately in the bathroom, but Courtney came to her senses. "No, I don't want to do this." Courtney told Duncan, who got off of her and punched the door. It had a hole on it. Everyone in the house immediately ran to the room and tried to hear what was happening. Duncan put on his shirt and pants, walked out the room, shut the door behind him, everyone looking at him, and went to the kitchen. In there, his dad was drinking a beer. He went to the fridge, and grabbed a beer. His dad went to him, took the beer away and gave him a canned soda instead. "Did you seriously think I'd let you drink?" Duncan sat on the small dining table in the kitchen area, "I'm just upset and needed help getting over it." His dad sat next to him, "What happen with Courtney?" Duncan looked at him, "She got me all excited, then pushed me away. I'm sick of her games. If she loves me, why make me suffer?" Duncan's dad punched him in the shoulder, "The girl basically proves she loves you throughout the whole competition, she lets you in her heart, and then when things are going decently, you cheat on her. This didn't happen once, but twice. First you, then that guy Trent. Tell me, if you were her, would you be able to trust the people whom you gave your heart out, especially when you go through it twice?" Duncan was shocked his dad was so specific on the details. But, his thoughts went back to what he was saying about Courtney. His dad understood Courtney's position excellently, "Yeah, I guess you are right. I should probably show her she can trust me. Thanks dad." His dad looked at him, "Go and tell her what you just told me. Courtney is a great girl, Duncan. She is the only girl your ma and I agree on." With that, Duncan smiled and went back to the room, only to find that Courtney was fast asleep. He grabbed his sleeping bag from his closet, and sleep on the floor._

_Trent woke up at around four in the morning. He walked to Gwen's room and saw that she was awake and ready. Gwen then walked to her parents' room, kissed them goodbye, and they gave her their blessing. She was tearing when she left their room. Trent noticed, and tried to see if he could make her feel better, "Do you want to stay a little while more? My parents are probably gonna be working by the time we get home." She shook her head, and walked down the stairs. Trent had their luggage down in less than ten minutes. Trent and Gwen ate cereal, he washed their dirty dishes, and called a taxi. When the cab got there, they put all of their stuff on the cab, got in, and were driven to the airport. Trent was starting to get nervous. He hadn't seen his mom and dad for almost three years. Would they be mad at him, or would they open their arms and hug him? His thoughts were driving him completely insane. "Are you okay?" asked Gwen. He looked at her, smiled and hugged her, "I'm fine, I just can't wait to see my folks. It's been so long." She hugged him back and giggled. He kissed her forehead, "I am scared of how much my little sister might have changed though. I heard she is doing cheerleading." Gwen looked at him with shocked eyes. Trent saw it, "What's wrong, Gwen?" She looked at him again, "You do remember I told you I absolutely hate cheerleaders." Trent was a little heartbroken. He knew his little sister hated Gothic-Punkish looking people, and Gwen hates cheerleaders with a passion. How would they get along? It was times like these that he knew he was going to need the help of Courtney. He would call her once they got to his house. For the moment, all he told Gwen was, "I'm sure you guys will find things in common. She's actually a really nice girl." She looked at him, "Didn't you say she stole your fun color peanut 'M&Ms'?" Trent looked at her and laughed, "She was four. Plus my mom is the one who gave them to her." Gwen still showed her fear of meeting little cheerleader sister-in-law. It would be a bad meeting._

Duncan and Courtney were both in the kitchen eating with the rest of the family. The whole meal was quite, and awkward. Everyone was waiting to hear some yelling and some cold shouldering from either Duncan or Courtney. Instead they both sat there eating peacefully. "Can I borrow the truck to drive to Courtney's?" Duncan told his dad. His dad looked at him suspiciously, "I can't. I need to go to work." He looked at his dad a bit angry, but his mom tried to save the day, "Dunny, why don't you take my car?" Duncan looked at his mom with a hint of embarrassment. His dad then intrudes, "Why not take the motorcycle?" Everyone looked at Anton. He never liked Duncan using the motorcycle, but he knew his son really needs to impress this girl. Duncan smile and went to go start the motorcycle. Once Courtney was outside, he started the motorcycle. She was looking rare, "Don't you like the idea Court?" Courtney tried to smiled, "The thing is, where are we putting the luggage?" Duncan's mom came from behind them, "I'll follow you guys to your house, and I'll drop it off. Plus, I'll be able to meet your parents." Courtney was now concerned, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Mauricia kissed Courtney's cheek, "Nonsense! This should be fun." Courtney made a sad face and got on the motorcycle. Duncan drove them to her house.

Trent and Gwen were off the airplane and went to baggage claim. To Trent's surprise, his mom, dad and little sister were all there waiting. All of them were smiling, except his little sister. He knew why, her name is Gwen. "Hey mom, dad. Amy! This is my girlfriend Gwen." His mom was very well dressed. She looked like a politician, with a shoulder length raven hair, light blue eyes, and coral color lip gloss. She was wearing light make up, which made her look young, and a navy blue business type dress. She looked around her forties. His dad was different. He had chocolate brown hair, with a few grays in some areas. He looked like he just came back from the country club, with a white polo, some khaki, and some nice brown shiny shoes. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, like Trent's. His little sister was wearing her school uniform. It was Black with Maroon, and Gold. She is blonde, with blue eyes, the same as her mom's. She was wearing light make up, and had on a pony tail, with a braid on the front, where the bangs should be located. She was small, six-feet-two-inch in height. She was posing with dislike, arms crossed and feet in ninja fight mode. Trent's mom hugged Gwen, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ashley." Trent's dad stepped in, "I'm Carlyle." he shook her hand. His mom looked at his little sister, "Forgive, Analeigh. She lost her manners." Analeigh walked away from everyone. Trent ran to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Why are you being so un-you?" She looked at him, angry, "I'm not the one who brought a weirdo to the house. As soon as she walked towards us, she was giving an F-in crazy look, like she wanted to kill me. Mom saw it, but she ignored it 'cause she loves to see you happy." She walked to the car, opened the door, and got in. Trent saw his parents and Gwen walked toward his mom's SUV. They all got in and it was all quite after a little while. Then Gwen broke the ice, "So, Analeigh, are you cheering today?" Analeigh looked at her suspiciously, "No, we are welcoming the entire school with a pep rally. We want all of the teams to win. Plus, we want everyone to come into the school with a smile." Gwen was inwardly giving a groan of disapproval. She smiled though, and gave an assuring 'oh'. This is not gonna be a fun visit.

They were finally at Courtney's house. Her palms were sweating. Her stomach was hurting, and she was starting to shake. Duncan notice that the front gate looked really small, which made the house look small too. Then the gate was open, which led them through the long driveway. In the end, was a huge three-story high house, with five stories in length, and the in width. Duncan was excited to meet Courtney's politician dad and her business executive mom. Mauricia stood next to Courtney and Duncan. Courtney rang the fancy doorbell. She slowly saw it opening, and the one who opened it was her little brother, Brad, who calls himself Davis. It's his middle name, but he prefers that then, Bradlee. He jumps on Courtney, "Junidith, you're home." Duncan and Mauricia look at her with confusion. She turned and looked at them, "It's my middle name. Only my family calls me that." From behind the door, a man with black leather jeans, and a wife beater came walking to the door, "Judy Blume, you're home!" the man hugged her really tight. He had white hair, with black roots. His eyes were light brown. He had tattoo sleeves, and pierced lip and ears. Duncan had seen this man before. He then saw the woman who was walking from behind them. Her skin was caramel color, chocolate brown hair, and dark onyx eyes. She had a white tank top on, and black yoga pants. She ran to Courtney and hugged her, "Judy Blume, I've missed you, sweetheart. How are you?" Finally Courtney was gonna be able to explain things, thought Duncan. "Hey mom, dad, Davis… This is my partner Duncan, and his mom Mauricia. These are my parents. I'm sure you know my dad, Dan Dudley, the eighties rock singer." Duncan's jaw dropped. He loved Dan Dudley, and DudStud. He was gonna be living in the house of 'The Dud'. He also knew his mom had a huge crush on him too. Mauricia's dreams were coming true. "And this is my mother. She is ex-international model, and owner of the Stella clothing brand, Estela Creel." Duncan was starting to enjoy his visit to Courtney's.

Trent's house was very elegant looking. It was a French manor type of home. The house was a pearly looking type with gray framing. When Trent's dad opened the door, Analeigh immediately ran up the stairs and went to her room. Trent shook his head in disbelieve. Ashley showed Trent and Gwen the whole bottom floor of the house. "I hope you guys are comfortable. Trent, do me a favor and take Analeigh to school in ten minutes please. She needs to be there ten before eight." Trent nodded. His dad had changed from the club outfit, to a grey suit, blue shirt, and red tie. He looked really professional. She had a hint that Trent got his looks from his dad, and that wasn't a bad thing at all. Trent, Gwen and his parents walked to the front room, and Gwen saw his parents exit the house together. Through the window, she saw them kiss and then go on their own way to their own cars. It was a beautiful scene to watch. She noticed why Trent lived so happy with his parents. They were not only loving to each other, but also to their kids. Trent yelled, "Annie, let's go. I'm gonna stop at the coffee shop." In no less than thirty seconds was his little sister down the stairs and out the door. They got in the car, a lime green 2013 Audi RS5, "So, Gwen… Do you know Courtney?" Trent was at complete shock with his sister. Gwen smiled back at her, "I do. She is actually a friend of mine." Analeigh looked at her with a suspicious look, "She would friend someone who made her two boyfriends cheat on her? That doesn't sound like Courtney." Trent had enough of his little sister's stubbornness, "Enough, Analeigh. Courtney and Gwen are friends now. What are you gonna get?" Analeigh looked at Trent, "A strawberries and cream smoothie, without chunks." As Trent got out of the car, Analeigh looked at Gwen. "Okay, let's be honest. I don't like you, and you don't like me. The reason I don't like your type of people is because when I was young, a person like you bullied me. I swore I would not talk to people like you, so long as I lived. I guess I'm dead, since I'm talking to you. You don't like me 'cause I'm a cheerleader and you think we are annoying and selfish. We aren't." Gwen was starting to respect Analeigh, "It's not that I think you are annoying, I just hate that all of you are so irritating. Who cares about school spirit, and your scrawny bodies floating in the air." Gwen should have put her foot in her mouth. Analeigh sunk on her seat with tears in her eyes. Gwen tried to fix it, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Trent got into the car. He handed the smoothie to Analeigh, who was tearing. "What's wrong, Annie?" Analeigh looked at him mad, "Just take me to school!" Trent knew something bad had happen, because Analeigh wasn't the type to just cry over anything. She needs to have a serious reason to be angry and cry. With that, Trent drove straight to the school. When they were in front of it, Analeigh got out and ran to the front door. Trent turned to Gwen, "What did you say?" Gwen was a little sad looking, "I might have said she is a little scrawny." Trent slammed his hands on the steering wheel, "What the hell, Gwen! Why would you say something like that?" Gwen was starting to tear up. But Trent wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Please don't insult my little sister again, okay." Gwen looked at Trent, "I am so sorry for what happened. She just expressed herself at me, and then she asked me why I hated her. I didn't say I hate her, but that I hate cheerleaders. And then I said something about them having scrawny bodies, and she started to cry. I'm sorry." Trent knew that Gwen didn't mean anything bad, but he was still upset over what she told him. Why in the world would anyone tell that to a sixteen year old girl? Trent put the car in drive, and drove back to the house.

Courtney and Duncan were both sitting in the dining table of the mansion. It was a huge one too. Davis was across from them. Dan and Estela were on the other side, opposite from themselves. "So, Duncan, how did you and Courtney meet?" asked Dan. Duncan looked at him, with huge admiration, "We met on Total Drama Island." Dan and Estela looked at Duncan, but the one who talked was Estela, "We don't like to watch that. I think it makes our Judy look crazy. She is a nice kid, like her older and little brother. Our kids are the vision of what we could never be. My son owns a recording company in L.A., and Courtney has had experience in movies, theater, dance, and singing. She's quite the artist. Plus, she did modeling and cheerleading in high school." Duncan's jaw dropped after hearing everything Courtney has done, "I didn't know Courtney had done all of that. It's actually really cool. So where is Dan Jr.?" Davis looked at Duncan smiling, "She just said L.A., I'm gonna guess he's in L.A." Everyone in the table laughed, even Duncan. When they finished breakfast, Courtney showed Duncan her room. It was a beautiful room. It had a multicolor to it. The walls were light green, and on the walls she had posters of The Runaways, No Doubt, and Bruno Mars. Her room was well organized and very stylish. It was a huge room too. It had a siting section, where there was a recliner, a couch and a coffee table. There are two televisions in the room, one in front of the siting section, and the other in front of the bed. The closet was a big walk in closet that had all of her clothes well organized. Her bathroom was a light yellow. "So, little Miss Courtney Junidith Dudley Creel has a secret, and the secret is she has famous parents. Why is it that you didn't want to tell anyone?" She saw Duncan's suspicious look, "I just didn't want anyone to make their thoughts of me by knowing who my dad is. I wanted people to make their own thoughts about me." Duncan knew she just gave an honest answer, which he appreciated. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She made him laugh when she said, "You won't have to sleep on the floor anymore… You can sleep on the sofa couch." They left the house and went to the car storage. In there, Duncan's bike was all ready to go. But Courtney led him somewhere else, "Come on, let's take my car." Duncan could imagine an average Mercedes SUV. The simple thought made him want to cry. She took the cover off one car, and Duncan did want to cry, but of joy. He saw a black 2013 Porsche Cayman. "Courtney, this is so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Courtney smiled, "My dad got it for me three months ago. He said I earned it." Duncan then remembered, "So, if you're rich, why would you do Total Drama?" Courtney turned to look at him, "I did it because I wanted to use the money on my best friend. He needed the money to get something that was important to him." Duncan was looking extremely jealous, "Like what?" Courtney turned to Duncan, "A cure for cancer." Duncan felt a little ashamed, "Oh." Courtney smiled at him, "I didn't win, but my dad ended up paying for him. Then I became stingy, and jealous, and… well now I'm here." Duncan climbed into the passenger seat, "Well come on, Princess. We are here to have fun, not to mope around." Courtney went to the driver's seat, started the car. Both sat there for a few seconds, hearing the engine purr, "Now I know where you got your guitar skills." Courtney smiled.

_This will be a three chapter thing. Sorry fans, but stay tuned, for Courtney and Duncan are in for a surprise of Courtney's past. To see that, find out next time on a new chapter of Total…Drama…Return to the Island!_


	11. Chapter 11

(_None of the characters of this story are mine. They belong to the creators of Total Drama. All copyrights belong to them.)_

_**A.N:**__ Sorry school has kept me busy. Plus all new season of Total Drama. Excuse my bad grammar. Thanks for the reviews._

_-This is a DxC and GxT type of story._

_**Getting True Love Back Chapter 11**_

_Trent and Gwen went back to his house so they could change. Gwen wore her usual outfit, but Trent wore a burgundy thermo and some khaki, with brown shoes. When they were ready, they drove into town to the local arcade. They began playing 'Dance Dance Revolution' and 'Guitar Hero', after they began to bowl. At first, Gwen was beating Trent, but once he got a hang of the game, he ended up being victorious. "I'd figured you'd be a pro at this. I wasn't expecting to see that this is the first time you actually bowl." said Gwen. Trent began taking off the bowling shoes, 'Well babe, believe it or not, yes it is. I usually would just go to the arcade with the guys, and that's about it." Gwen laughed, "Wow, so much for trying everything out." Trent looked at Gwen, then looked at the girl giving out pizza. Trent tried to hide behind Gwen. "What's wrong?" she said. "My ex." he explained. She got closed to them, "Hey Trent! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" she hugged Trent and pulled his hair. Gwen gave Trent 'The Look'. Trent pulled away and introduced Gwen, "This is my girlfriend, Gwen. Gwen this is my, um, friend, Viviane." Viviane gave a top-to-bottom look at Gwen, "I didn't know you liked Goths." Gwen knew that was meant as an insult. She tried to ignore it, but her face showed how furious she really was about the whole situation. "Gwen is a Goth, but I fell in love with her for her personality." Viviane looked at Trent awkwardly, "Well, anyway, Samantha is having a party around eight. You should come. Everyone is going to be there." Trent smiled at Viviane, "I have to pick up Analeigh in five, but I'll see if I can." Viviane smiled and walked away, giving Gwen the evil look. "She doesn't like me." said Gwen. Trent smiled, "She doesn't like any of my new or old girlfriends. We dated for four years, that's why." Gwen looked at him with a curious look, "Since when did you guys date?" Trent couldn't help but laugh, "Are you seriously jealous? Okay, we dated since 7__th__ grade. Before Total Drama Island, I broke up with her. She said it was her or the show. I was kinda getting tired of being in the relationship, so I chose the show." Gwen was happy. If he hadn't done what he did, he and Gwen would not have met. "Well, I'm glad you chose the show." She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his lips. From over his shoulder, she could see Viviane frowning._

_Courtney, Davis and Duncan are sitting in the Theater Room at her house, watching a movie. Davis is sitting between Courtney and Duncan. "Judy, can we watch Man of Steel after?" Courtney jumped, "We have Man of Steel at home? We have the movie of Mister Damn Fucking Sexy, here, in this house, and you didn't tell me?" Davis nods. "Why didn't you tell me? Let's watch it!" Duncan looks at Courtney in a pissed off way, "You are seriously gonna watch a movie just because it has a shirtless guy?" Davis answered for Courtney, "Well, she did meet him at Comic Con, remember Judy. You even went to dinner with Dud after Comic Con, you saw him at the restaurant, and you guys took pictures together. Trent didn't even know about it. You did say you would leave any guy for him though." Courtney gave Davis the 'why would you say that?' look. Duncan looked furious, "You took a picture with Superman! So you basically cheated on Trent with him!" Courtney laughs, "How about we watch this sexy man better." Davis puts on the movie, sits down, and says, "By the way, dad invited Anderson to come to dinner." Courtney grew red, "But Daniel is going to be with him, right?" Davis looks at Courtney, "Yes, but doesn't him coming make the fact that, your current boyfriend is here weird?" Courtney tried hiding in her seat as Duncan was trying to put the pieces together in their conversation. Duncan then looks at Courtney, "Your ex-boyfriend is going to be here, isn't he?" Courtney looks at him, "Technically, he isn't my ex-boyfriend. He is my brother's friend, who I just happen to have gone out with three times." Duncan looks at Courtney awkwardly, "What do you mean?" Courtney turns to Davis, "Hey, can you go get more popcorn? I'll pause the previews." Davis looked at Courtney weird, but obeyed. Once he was out of the room, Courtney continued, "Well, after you and Gwen kissed, and I got home, I kinda went out with him. I didn't want to continue the relationship afterwards. I felt guilty just using him, so we moved our separate ways. About a week after that he got eloped, and I got really sad. But, thank heavens, I met up with Trent trying to get an audition on 'the Voice'. We started dating after. The reason it's going to be weird is because I basically left him because I still liked you." Duncan took a strong look at Courtney, "Well, do you still like me?" Courtney stayed quiet._

_Trent is in front of Analeigh's school. "Analeigh, get in." screamed Trent. Analeigh walked to the car, "I'm going to stay. The game is going to start in fifteen. Mom said she'll pick me up around eleven, Viviane texted me about the party. Go have fun." Trent looked at Analeigh, "She texted you? Why would she do that? I thought you hated her guts because of what she said about Courtney!" Analeigh looked at Gwen, "I texted Courtney earlier during class. It was still a bit early for her. Barely morning, but she told me that Gwen isn't a bad person. She has good intentions. I like that, and I still hate Viviane. Nobody disrespects Courtney. She is the only person who taught me how to succeed in high school. Now look at me. I'm practically running the place. But, yeah, I have some respect for Gwen now." Gwen looked at Analeigh, "Thanks Analeigh." Trent smiled at Gwen, then turned to Analeigh, "So what did she tell you?" Analeigh giggled, "She said that you were planning on bringing a weird Goth snake to her party. She wanted to know if I could do anything to stop Gwen from going." Trent narrowed his eyes, "What did you tell her?" Analeigh narrowed her eyes humorously at Trent, "I told her not to text me. That I was still pissed off about the whole Courtney thing. I also said that you, my brother, have better taste in women then to go back out with her again." Trent hugged his little sister through the car window, "I love you Le-leigh." She pushes Trent, "Hey, you promised you wouldn't call me that again." Trent laughed, "I'm sorry. Go have fun at the game. If any boy tries to double cross you, you give me a call, and I'll hit him hard." Gwen looks at Trent, "You are a very loving brother." He smiles back at her._

_It is now about nine o'clock at night. Gwen is wearing a blue party dress, and black heels. Trent is wearing a black button up shirt and grey slacks. "Mom, we are leaving now." Trent tells his mom. His mom looks at him, "Okay, take care. Call if anything." She was reading a book in the sitting room. 'She looks like a traditional mother', Gwen thought. Trent and Gwen walked out, got into the car, and drove off. When they were outside of Viviane's house, they walked in through the door, and went straight to the dance floor. Trent and Gwen were dancing really sexually. Viviane was watching from far how intense the dancing was getting. She went to grab a friend and began to dance around Trent. That only made Trent get closer to Gwen, which caused other things to get excited. Trent whispers in Gwen's ear, "Gwen, maybe we should go upstairs for a little bit." Gwen looked at Trent in a weird way. Trent pointed down. Gwen saw his little issue, "Oh, okay." Trent and Gwen walked up the stairs and went into the first room they saw. They closed the door. Viviane began looking around for Trent. She saw one of her friends point at the stairs. Trent and Gwen were climbing down from them. By this time it was ten fifty. Viviane walked to Trent, "Leaving so soon. You just got here." Trent looked at her, "Well, we have to leave in five hours. Plus, I'd like to be able to hang out with Analeigh before I left." Viviane nodded in fake understanding, "Well, I hope you have fun."_

_Trent called his mom to let her know that they would pick up Analeigh. They went to her school, picked her up, then headed home. They were all in the sitting room, watching "Mean Girls". "No offense Gwen, but you remind me of Janice." said Analeigh. Gwen laughed, "Trent reminds me of Aaron." Analeigh and Gwen start cracking up. "Ha ha ha, very funny." Trent rolled his eyes. Once the movie was over, Analeigh kissed Gwen and Trent goodbye. She started to tear up. Trent stopped her, "Hey, we'll be back in a month. Don't be sad." She smiled and walked out. Trent's mom and dad walked in, "We know you need a ride back to the airport. Analeigh will probably not want to go again. She'll start crying." said his dad. Trent's mom started to cry, "I'm gonna miss you Trent." They all began to walk to the car. They drove to the airport in silence. Trent was so much closer to his family than she was. They got off the car and said their goodbyes. Gwen noticed a tear on Trent's cheek. They walked to get their tickets checked and put their bags on the belt. Gwen and Trent grab a magazine, some drinks and some snacks. They went to their area, and boarded. Once on the plane, Trent looked out the window, "I'm really going to miss the place." Gwen squeezed his hand, "I know you will, but you should remember that they are going to watch you and support you." Trent was more than happy to have met Gwen. He was for sure in love with her. Those two days were the prove that Trent and Gwen belong together. Gwen closed her eyes. She began to dream._

_Gwen was in a house similar to the one Trent lives in. This house wasn't traditional white. It was light blue with dark blue framing. She sees two little boys running around the front yard. The little boys see her walking to them, "Mommy." they both screamed. Suddenly through the door a man in a suit walks out. A young, tall, handsome man. It is Trent. He walks up to her and kisses her lips, "Welcome home, honey. How was work?" She didn't know what to say so she said, "Hectic." With his smile she knew it was the correct answer. "Yeah, before picking up Brady and Chas, I had to go back to the studio and deal with Margret. She is having trouble with a new band that thinks they are too Rock 'N' Roll for the rules. But, I told them, if they keep thinking that way, they are out." Gwen smiled. She knew her husband had to do something amazing. She kissed Trent back. "Well, we all have problems, but enough about the bad things. Just look at the smile on our boys." _

_Trent noticed the smile Gwen was giving from her dream. He really wanted to know what it was._

_It is seven o'clock. Duncan and Courtney were all dressed up for the dinner party her parents threw for her quick return. Mostly all of the famous people living in Vancouver were at the dinner party. "So, babe… Where should we begin to say hello?" he smiled at her. "Um, why don't I introduce you to the Michaels'? You like his music." she notice his jaw drop. He was in front of his big idol, who happens to be his girlfriend's dad, and his number two, Fabi Michaels. He met many more famous people, including models, actors, musicians, even athletes. He noticed Courtney's grip on him begin to tighten. Duncan was wearing a black button up shirts, a grey vest and grey slacks, black shoes, with his piercings, and his Mohawk proudly. He looked good, cut and clean. She was wearing a beautiful grey sequenced dress. In his mind, she was for sure the most beautiful girl in the room. She even beat the models in beauty. Her mind was wondering off from the event. "Hey, what's wrong?" he sounded concerned and loving. She smiled at him, "I've been introducing you as my boyfriend. I'm scared I'm just lying to myself. Plus, I don't want to see Anderson." He kissed her lips and said, "Well, for the boyfriend thing, I'm glad you are. As for the Anderson thing, I think once he sees how wonderful we are, he will be very jealous. If you want I can propose to you right now-" "Don't push it Duncan. I'm fine." she interrupted him. He smiled at her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her again. Courtney smiled and kissed him back. "Plus, I'm sure this Anderson loser is probably some worthless piece of shit." They slowly turn around, and Duncan's jaw drops, "You think I'm a loser and a piece of shit?" said Anderson. Duncan was speaking to his favorite guitarist in the world, "Courtney, you dated Anderson McDowell? The Irish Mitten's Anderson McDowell?" Courtney saw the embarrassment in Duncan's eyes, "I did for a while." Anderson with his Irish accent, tall six-foot-two-inch frame, black curly hair, grey eyes, and pouty lush lips. He is perfect looking. Better than Duncan. When that thought went through his mind, the thought of Courtney dumping him, and living with Anderson, made him jealous. He immediately tightens his arm around her. Anderson laughed, "Well, Judy, I'm actually lookin' for Daniel. Where is he?" Courtney rubs Duncan's back, and he loosens his arm. She then replies to Anderson, "I saw Malinda in the kitchen with my ma. I think he is talking to-" "Hey, Andy. How are you?" Duncan's jaw drops again, "Your brother is the lead singer of Irish Mitten." Daniel looks at Duncan, "Well my dad was raced in Ireland, by Irish parents. I was born in Ireland. So, yeah, I fit into the band." Duncan shakes his head, "That's not what I meant. I mean, how are you guys related? Courtney is so conservative." Anderson laughed, "Did you never see her modeling underwear and bras? Courtney was known in her high school for being 'Class President, Carmen Electra'." Duncan looked at Courtney, "You did modeling?" Courtney was scared he would be mad, "My girlfriend isn't only hot, she's a model too." He smiled really big. Anderson looked at Courtney, "Can we talk?" Courtney moved away from Duncan and walked with Anderson. Daniel saw the look in Duncan's face, "Hey, man, I know about you and Courtney. I can assure you that if she went back to you, instead of staying with Andy, she really likes you. All of her friends gave her crap for it._

_Anderson has his hand on Courtney's lower back while he guided her through the crowd. Once they were in a private area, he let go of her. "Look, I know how much you like Duncan. I'm not going to convince you to take me back or anything. I just want you to be completely sure about your feelings. I don't want you to do the same mistake you did last time. To jealously sleep with a guy, because the other one ignored you. I love you Judy. All I want is your happiness." Courtney began to cry, "I know Andy. Thank you very much." The party ended three hours later. Everyone said goodbye to Courtney and Duncan. Courtney's mom and little brother took them to the airport. "So, there were no actual family members at the party?" said Duncan. "No, Dan's family is in Ireland, and mine in Los Angeles. Junidith goes to Mexico ever winter to visit my parents, and during Spring Break, she goes to Ireland. Most of Dan's and my family are in Los Angeles though." Courtney was in the front seat with her mom. She turned around and saw Davis sleeping on Duncan's shoulder. Her heart began to swell. "Mom, when I get back from Total Drama, I want to start remodeling my apartment." Duncan looked at Courtney, "You have your own apartment? Why didn't you show it to me?" Courtney turned around, "I only show it to my family. It's not really that great looking." "It's a huge mess." said her mom. Courtney looked at her mom, "Can you sing me the lullaby? I haven't been able to sleep in a week. I want to so badly hear it, I just can't hear your voice though." Her mom smiled, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Courtney turned to look back again. Now Duncan was sleeping too, "Thanks mom." When they got to the airport, Courtney and Duncan got off and kissed her mom and little brother goodbye. "You're always welcome at our home Duncan." Duncan nodded and said thank you. Courtney and Duncan went to buy stuff for the ride back. They had magazines and snacks. Once on the plane, Courtney closed her eyes. Duncan shook her though, "Don't sleep yet, we have to go do the impossible at the airplane bathroom." Courtney shook her head, "Can't you ever think of something other than sex." Duncan laughs, "I'm just kidding Judy." She punched Duncan's gut, "If you call me that again, I'll kick your balls." Duncan then remembered, "Who called you earlier?" Courtney looked at his jealous expression, "Trent's little sister wanted to know if Gwen was a good person." Duncan still looked at her, "What did you say?" Courtney smiled and kissed his lips, "I said she is." Duncan kissed her back, and let her go back to sleep. Courtney couldn't dream though. All she could hear was her mom singing the lullaby._


End file.
